


Downwards, Ever Faster

by Celeste_030



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: “我爱你，Tony。”Steve说道，而Tony相信他。Tony从未想过他能够这么高兴。也许在纽约和索科威亚之后他的运气终于转向了。他可以向未来看去——有Steve在他身边，这很完美。然后，直到拉各斯的事件发生，还有摆在Steve和Tony面前的索科维亚协议。好消息是，Tony知道他们可以一起克服任何难题，不是吗？





	Downwards, Ever Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Downwards, Ever Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810758) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



“我会想你的，Tony。”Steve说。

 _ _我相信你会的，__ Tony想着，但无意识地回答着；他可以演戏、微笑以及说谎，不比任何一个人差。“是吗？那我也该休息一下了。也许我应该跟Barton学习一下，给Pepper建个……” _ _操。__

他给Pepper制造了一切，只要是她开口说要的，但那就是问题所在：她不想要他这么做。她不想要……他。

“Tony——”Steve听上去很担心。

Tony强迫自己露出笑容，该死。“我很好，”他说谎了，“这没什么，是时候放个假了。”

“我很抱歉。”Steve立刻说道。

Tony畏缩了一下，立刻接过话。他自己并不重要，但Steve……Steve也已经失去了全部。“你还好吗？”

Steve笑了，真诚而开朗：“我到家了。”他示意身后的新复仇者基地，侧了侧脑袋，“你给了我一个家，所以无论你现在在想些什么——我 _ _会__ 想你的。”

Tony不知道回答些什么：他肯定是一些无意义的话，就在他做进车里，给自己和Steve之间立了一道隔层。这对他而言实在是太多了。

 _ _想念他，__ 当然。

没人会想念他。人们在他离开之后只会松一口气。

他曾想过，和Pepper一起事情就会变得不一样——他不会再回到那里去了。

他以为自己能变得足够好，即使没有他的战甲，但这永远都不会是真的。即使他穿着战甲时都没能变得足够好，没能好到在一切都太晚之前阻止奥创，没有好到能阻止他人死亡。他永远都会是个死亡商人。现在每个人都知道了这一点。

他开车前往空荡荡的宅邸——大厦现在属于Pepper——然后用酒精来修补自己。

Steve的离别赠言却还一直缠绕着他，因为Steve不可能那么诚实，不过——美国队长从不撒谎，难道这不是事实吗？他是最好的人，而Tony遇见了没有戴面具的他，有那么一秒钟他几乎要讨厌他了，因为Steve的确符合所有关于他的传言的形象。

然后他就对他恨不起来了，因为谁能做的到呢？这就像是去讨厌小狗，很大的狗狗可以把你杀了，但它们还是狗狗。

Tony摇了摇头，把脑袋里的所有想法都清空掉，然后又喝了一杯酒。

他需要休息，非常需要，但他得去给新的复仇者们设计新的装备，确保Rhodey的安全，确保他们所有人的安全——然后解决掉一些麻烦，因为他知道 _ _有什么事情__ 即将发生。

索科维亚的事情太大、太过公开，没什么能和其脱离关系。Tony是个商人，而这不过是意为政客的另一个词而已。

他至少得为了那个做准备。

*

“我需要她能快一点。”Rhodey说道，指的是他的战甲。

“当然啦，honey-bear。”Tony点了点头。这会很困难，但不是不可能——而且这很重要，尤其是战争机器要和其他超级英雄合作，而不是单枪匹马。

“你应该偶尔过去看看。”在Tony正拆开他的战甲的时候，Rhodey忽然说道。

“你在这儿呢。”

Rhodey翻了个白眼：“去看看别人。”

“我的行程表挺满的，但我会试着找个时间，就在 _ _再次施展我的才华去升级Rhode的战甲__ 之后；或者，呃，在 _ _研究用在其他人的制服上的保护性材料好让他们避免受伤__ 之前。”

“Tones。”

Rhodey给他摆出一张脸，写着 _ _我看穿了你的废话而你应该去尝试。__

Tony从来没想过不去尝试。“Rhodey，苹果派——”

他发出一声鼻息：“把它留给Steve吧。”

“实际上，”Tony说道，“我可能会这么做。”

“你确定你不想搬到那边去吗？”Rhodey问道。

Tony把双手插到口袋里，来隐藏它们有多颤抖的事实。Rhodey不是不知道，但是……“我在这边会更好。”他说，而这并不全是一个谎言。

Friday监控着他的体征，并把他从噩梦中叫醒。如果那意味着他在大多数的晚上都没有入睡，好吧，这里也没有人能看见。

但现在，多亏了Rhodey，他想要拜访新复仇者们，看看他们的进展。他想看看他们喜不喜欢他给准备的设备，他想看看Steve说他找到 _ _家__ 是不是真心话。

Tony失去他的家很多次了——而他总是想着，他可以去重建，而这只是为了再次摧毁而已。Pepper则不一样。

但Pepper也离开了，他真的不能去责怪她。

有时候，Tony会认为自己永远都不会有一个 _ _家。__

Tony不知道自己现在在哪里，这不是家，但它是一间房子，用来应付他这种幽灵貌似会更好。

他不喜欢这样。他去倒了一杯威士忌。

“Tones？”

Tony抬头看去，Rhodey在皱着眉头，看上去很担心。“你不是在工作吗？”

“我以为我们在聊天。”Tony说着，啜饮了一口酒。

“我只是在担心你，”Rhodey插嘴，“你知道的。”

“我会给你制造战甲。”Tony轻蔑地扬了扬手。除了这个他还擅长什么呢？

“跟那个没关系。”Rhodey用一个眼神指正他。

Tony没打算在这方面赢过他，他最好的朋友是个威胁。“我会去拜访的。”

“我很高兴。”Rhodey对他微笑。

Tony只是又喝了一口酒，但这回Rhodey没有发表评论。“喝多了记得打电话给我。”他说道，而Tony了解他，知道这是个命令——但他并不介意。

这是Rhodey，当然他会这么做。“是的，长官。”他说。

然后Tony走到他的电脑前，输进新战甲的目标函数，让电脑开始计算他之前输入的空间约束。这会让他之后的工作更简单。

他们去到客厅，然后懒散地坐在沙发上。Tony把他冰冷的双脚放到Rhodey的大腿上，并无视掉后者的大喊大叫。他们叫了披萨，然后Rhodey跟他讲关于新复仇者的事，接着Tony假装自己一个词都没听进去。这听起来很像 _ _家__ ，对Tony来说是个几乎陌生的概念，而他 _ _想要知道更多__ 。

这几乎比威士忌更好——但即使是在Rhodey离开之后，Tony也没有去喝它。

*

当Steve看到Tony的时候，他特么在 _ _发光__ ，而Steve肯定看到了他的车在车道上，然后扔下手头上正在做的任何事，在他下车的时候冲到他身边。

“Tony，”他说道，他那荒诞——开朗、真诚、以及 _ _高兴__ ——的微笑还在该在的地方，“你来了。”

“Rhodey说你想念我的引人注目了。”Tony开玩笑道。

“我说过我会想念你的。”Steve很简单地回道。

“我很高兴见到你还没把它炸掉。”Tony在走进去之后说道，“不过墙壁倒是能抵挡住Hulk，如果你试过把它们拆了的话，我应该感到自豪。”

他看着Vision站的跟Wanda很近，在她和窗户之间，充满保护欲。他有没有意识到自己在做什么？Tony手里的不等式又多了一个未知的变量。

Rhodey察觉到他的视线，先是点了点头，然后微笑着走过来拥抱他。“我的战甲怎么样了？”

“更快了。”Tony拍了拍他的背，“我也很想你，sourpatch。”

“他得到升级了？”Sam大叫，“这是作弊！”

“Tony已经在给我们全部的设备升级了，”Steve说道，摇了摇头。

“他在这儿呢，”Nat在门口那边说道，“顺便说一声谢谢，这真的很棒。”

“我知道，你们都不能没有我。”如果那是真的话，“愿望清单可以发到我的复仇者邮箱上。”

这一支队伍和上一支不一样，他并没有同样地感觉到这是 _ _他的__ 队伍，但也没有感到完全陌生，而Tony觉得自己可以在这里找到一席之地。

他立刻就紧绷了起来。这个想法很危险。他应该已经得到他的教训了。

但之后Steve的手抓住了他的手臂。“也许你可以更经常来拜访。”

而就像那样，Tony的确感觉到自己在这里时的陌生感。他注视着Steve，很受伤。“对我来说，把细节用电邮寄给我会更舒服，在大宅那边有我的工作室，而且——”

“ _ _拜访。__ ”Steve重复道，“你知道的，闲逛、娱乐，就像朋友们做的那样。”他的手指仍然抓住Tony的手臂，温暖，又忽然感到莫名的 _ _安全。__

“听着，我很感激你的提议，但我已经不再是队伍的一份子了，还有——”

“你是朋友。”Steve说得像是在指出某个显而易见的事实，像是Tony愚蠢到没有意识到那个一样。但他是个天才，他知道自己没有朋友，没有一个以上的朋友，他只剩下Rhodey。

“你是我的朋友。”Steve重复道，他的眼睛很蓝，很真诚，而Tony发现自己在点头。

*

他很快完成了给Rhodey的升级。一部分的他想要退出，为的是万一之后新的复仇者队伍不想要他在这里——但是他知道Rhodey是不会喜欢那样，而且，他也不会把能拯救生命的装备藏起来不让别人知道的。

有人敲了实验室的门。“过来吧，honey bear！”他喊道，然后起身。只有Rhodey有钥匙，如果是其他人的话Friday会提前警告他。

他打开了门，看见Steve站在他面前。

“Honey bear？”Steve一脸被逗乐的样子。

“说的不是你，你是苹果派，”Tony很快地回复道，他也给了Steve钥匙；那是真的，他只是从未料到他会使用它们，“非常有益于健康。”

“而且很无趣？”

“你有试过苹果派吗？”Tony惊恐地睁大眼睛，“又甜又好吃。”

“我猜我能接受那个，”Steve微笑着，然后他调整了站姿，含糊得很奇怪，“很抱歉，我私自进来了，但我猜你会在实验室，而且……”他的声音弱了下去。

“没关系，”Tony说道，“你又不是要来杀我的刺客，不是吗？又或者说你是刺客？我们现在连变形怪都有了吗？你永远不会知道。”

Steve大笑：“不，Tony，据我所知并没有。”

“那你过来是有什么事吗？”Tony问道。他真的很好奇，也许……不，Steve也许只是需要什么东西。

Steve耸耸肩：“我想和你谈谈，或者——如果你在忙的话，我可以在这里画画？”

“如果你想要我当你的模特，你需要做的就是开口来问，”Tony说道，脑子里想的到嘴边就忘了，“我一般在实验室里都会穿衣服，但一切都可以商量。”

Steve翻了个白眼：“不，Tony，我猜我想要的只是和你共度时间。”

 _ _穿着衣服，__ Tony脑子忽然冒出来这个，然后他把它推开了。反正Steve大概不喜欢随意性交。Tony不确定自己是松了一口气还是失望，而Steve _ _的确__ 很火辣，但是他不想把一切毁掉-无论他们之间现在有着什么；害羞、微小的友谊？——只是说说罢了。

“Friday，保存我的进度。”Tony喊道，然后再次看向Steve，“电影之夜？”

“现在才下午，”Steve指正道，“你真的没问题吗？”

“我刚刚已经搞定了。”Tony说道，像是Steve的到来并不重要，想是Tony很不高兴见到他。

但承认那些想法会很危险。

“你的那张清单上还有什么没看的吗？”他问道。已经过了好几年，但他们并没有太多空闲时间。

“有一些指环王改编的。”Steve承认。

“不，”Tony说，“不，我们不会去看那些的，这是犯罪。”

“我喜欢那些书，”Steve说道，“我读过霍比特人——呃，以前。”

 _ _在被冰封之前__ ，Tony补充，他真的是个傻瓜。但指环王的后续是在战争之后出版的，所以说……“你读完那些书了？”

“是的，”Steve看上去很兴奋、开心。他在微笑，语速也加快了，几乎要跳起来。Tony喜欢他这样。“它们实在是太精彩了，我高兴地试过去找更多来看，我还没读过关于中土的历史，但我听说过电影，并且很好奇。”

“那个吧，”Tony说着，把手放到Steve的手肘上，领着他到客厅，“电影很糟糕，但我设想每个人起码都有得一次看那些电影的恐怖经历。至少你会有我陪着你。”

“那就让一切都好受多了。”Steve说。

Tony没有回答，忽然不怎么确定这场谈话的目的，“你先坐下，我去拿点点心。”

他很庆幸自己住在一间大宅子，而Friday有记得采购杂货。他有为宾客做准备，Steve不会注意到这里到底有多么的空虚寂寞。

他递给Steve一罐可乐，坐到他旁边，然后让电影开始。

拒绝看这部电影的时候一切都说得通，Tony仍然从心底里清楚，然后他从一开始就微笑着。Steve明显很兴奋，他的眼睛睁大，身体往屏幕方向倾去，而Tony注意到，比起电影本身，他更加关注的是Steve。他总是严肃得跟美国队长一样，这一头衔的重担很明显落到了他的肩上。Tony _ _喜欢__ 看着的只有Steve，而他真的很喜欢Steve作为他自己在他身边的时候。

Steve在喘气——Tony看了一眼屏幕，没错，是Arwen在救Frodo。

“我知道，”Tony安慰地拍了拍他的膝盖，“我知道。”

“但那不是她。”Steve撅着嘴，但还是继续在看。

Tony笑了笑，往后靠了一会儿。他得承认，电影音效的确很好。他想要看着Steve，但不知道为什么，他的眼睛闭上了。他累极了，但是……他感觉自己不想要再睁开眼，Steve在身边让他感觉很安全。Tony朝他靠近。

*

几个小时后，他醒来了，不自然的姿势让他的脖子在痛，但除此之外，他感觉自己好几个星期都没这么休息过了。

电影还在播放，只是更加安静了——王者归来，噢，他已经睡过了两部了，Steve一定……

他身边有一个热源，某个温暖到可以让他想要靠过去的人，他的肩膀也有什么温暖的东西环绕着。

Tony往左边瞥了一眼，是的，那是Steve，在他睡着的时候抱住了他。

他快速坐直了。“抱歉，我今晚表现得很糟糕。”

Steve往他的方向做出一个是失败了的动作，几乎像是他要再次把Tony搂近一点。“你看上去很累。”他说道。

“不是一个去靠在你身上睡着了的借口。”

“我不介意，”Steve说道，“你是对的。一开始，那里并没有Tom Bombadil，我试着去理解，但接着……”

他像那样生气，看上去 _ _可爱极了。__ 不是Tony不知道，他 _ _的确__ 考虑过把电影的版权买下来再拍一遍，这次只会 _ _更好__ 。

“你看了那么多，好像都看完了。”

他们的确看完了，他们的大腿在沙发上靠在一起，在某个时候Steve的手绕到了Tony的手臂后面，感觉很美妙而有家的感觉，Tony完全不知道该怎么做。

*

Tony的手机响了，是在空荡房屋里的唯一声响。他看了看屏幕，然后笑了。

“嗨，Rhodey-Bear。”他说道。

“我爱这套战甲。”Rhodey回道。通话质量当然很完美，但Rhodey的声音里有着什么，像是愉悦——

“你现在在飞行。”Tony注意到。

“我爱它。”Rhodey重复道，“谢了。”

“训练现在怎么样了？”Tony往椅子靠去。

“你为什么不过来看看？Steve一直在问关于你的事情呢。”

“我的确留下了印象，”Tony说，“正如你知道的。”

“他喜欢你，”Rhodey说，“你可以过来。”

“抱歉，我是在过土拔鼠日吗？除了更黑一点之外？我最好的朋友威胁我，要我去一处特别设施——”

“你最好的朋友在告诉你去做自己想做的事，你自己就不能做决定吗？”Rhodey打断了他，听上去兴奋过头了。

Tony不知道自己为什么要跟他说话。

（好吧，因为他爱Rhodey，不过他还是太了解他了。）

“或者你可以来跟我一起飞。”Rhodey说。

Tony看着空白的墙壁。“我觉得丝绸睡衣不怎么适合去飞，”他终于开口。他已经从英雄的事业里退休了。他 _ _想要__ 退休。

他听到Rhodey叹气。“你想念这个。”

“我想念很多东西。”他在能够阻止自己之前就脱口而出。

这不就是他的生活的样子吗？他将会得到一个失去所有重要事物的结局。

“Tones……”

“我很好，Rhodey，”他说着，伸手去拿饮料。

不过，他的确也在想念Steve。

*

Tony把车停在新复仇者基地里。Steve这次没有出来见他让他有一点失望。他一定有很多事情要做，而Tony又没有宣布自己的到来。

他私自进去了，看到Vision悬浮在走廊上。“Rogers队长正在和Romanov特工对练。”他说。

Tony让自己想象了一秒钟，然后眨了眨眼。那样， _ _很有趣。__

“看来我来的正好。”

他没能把Jarvis找回来，如果他创造了Vision的话，自己也不应该想念他，但他现在跟着自己去到健身房，Tony很想念陪伴了他一整个人生的那个声音。

Vision穿过了Tony面前的那一扇门，他笑了笑，然后轻轻地打开了门。

Steve没穿上衣，而且大汗淋漓，正站在角落，粗重的喘着气。Nat穿着黑色的健身服，绑起了头发，她观察着Steve的每一个动作。

他们同时出招，动作快得不像是正常人类，但又有着致命的美感。

Nat一般不会去拦截Steve的拳击，她躲闪开，然后跃到他身后，借力打力。她比他经历过更多的训练，但是Steve的招数也是十分巧妙，他们看上去相当般配。

Tony没有看清楚发生了什么，但是下一秒Steve就平躺在地上，Nat的手掐住了他的喉咙。

他拍打了垫子三次，然后带着笑容起来：“这挺有趣的。”

“没错。”Nat说道，“嗨，Tony！”

他对她能够注意到他感到不是特别惊讶，于是他挥手示意。“挺有一套。”他说。

“还是那么有口才。”Nat回道，她捡起来两条毛巾，把其中一条扔给了Steve。

Steve从垫子上跳了下来，走向Tony。“你应该先打个电话给我，”他说道，“我会穿好衣服的。”

“噢，我不介意。”Tony说道。

“想要来一局吗？”Steve问道，这和他们几年前在三栖母舰上的见面是那么的不一样。

“我想算了，看着你可是很累的，最好的那种。”

“Nat很厉害，”Steve说，“我很高兴她留下来了。”

Tony浑身一紧。

“我明白你为什么不留下来。”Steve匆忙道，“我——我会很高兴见到你回到队伍里，但是我明白。”

“你有Rhodey了，别太贪心，这不是你。”Tony提议道，“而且，他是个更好的飞行员。”

“这真的不是重点，Tony。”Steve叹了口气，“让我先去洗个澡。”

Tony放任自己再次看向Steve裸露的胸膛，然后再抬起视线。“你不用因为我去洗澡。”

Steve轻笑：“我们会到那一步的。”他笔直看向Tony。

__等等，什么？_ _

仔细一想，减少令人分心的条件会更好。

“好吧，你去洗澡吧。”Tony说道，“苹果派应该新鲜上桌。”

Steve大笑着走进更衣室。

*

Tony走到厨房，看见Rhodey也在那里，刚从试飞回来。Rhodey给了他一杯咖啡，一句话也没说。

“这就是为什么我爱你。”Tony说道。

“你和咖啡的不正当关系自己知道就好。”Rhodey回道。

Tony对他竖了中指，都没看一眼。

Wanda走了过来，用她的能力抓了三个橙子。这真的很美，迷人的一缕红光足够让Tony忘记她曾带给他的幻象。

这不是她的错，他悄悄地对自己重复道，并强迫自己露出微笑。“感觉好点了吗？”

她没有感到惊吓。“我在这里感觉更舒服，”她看了看周围，“我——谢谢你。”

奥创是他的错误，她没有什么需要感谢他的。Vision从地面出现拯救了他，让他不用去回复。

“不是有门吗？”Tony说道，“我确实记得这幢建筑是有门的。无意冒犯，就是觉得有点诡异。”

Vision的笑容带着歉意：“我老是忘记这回事。”

然后是Nat走了过来，她的头发还在滴着水，手臂上挂着一条毛巾。“对练之后我需要些食物。”她走向冰箱。

Tony一言不发地把他那包覆盆子干扔过去，她转身接住了，对他笑了笑：“谢谢，Tony。”

他意识到自己现在正和其他四个人一起在厨房里，其中一个甚至都不需要进食，他们基本上都在谈笑风生，每个人都很满足，而他却想不起来他上一次有过这样的经历是什么时候。

“Sam正在和红翼玩呢。”Rhodey说道，“他喜欢他。”

“因为这个队伍里没有足够多的人跟科技产品有不正当关系。”Nat评论道。

“嘿，我的战甲棒极了。”Rhodey惊呼道。

“没错，”Tony插嘴，“我知道。”

Steve出现了，这回是穿好衣服的。Tony爱上那个说服Steve这件无比紧绷的T恤衫是他的尺寸的那个人了，这是给全人类的礼物啊。

“我快饿死了，”Steve说道，“Nat耗光了我的体力。”

“很好，你也让我精疲力尽。”

Steve的视线落到Tony身上：“你饿吗？要不要去吃午餐？”

Tony一下子注意到很多事情。Rhodey看上去很欣慰，Nat在微笑，Vision还在看着Wanda，Wanda看上去很高兴。

Steve还是看着Tony，他的声音很严肃，还有 _ _他刚刚是不是在他所有朋友面前邀请他出去约会？__

他不可能这么做的。

 _ _午餐。__ 这并不一定意味着约会，这可能是……某种朋友之间会做的事，并远离其他朋友。是的，一定是这样。

“我来选，”Tony说道，“我不相信的你的口味，苹果派。”

Steve露出笑容：“那就走吧。”

Tony朝众人挥手告别，并无视Rhodey对他做的手势。“回见。”

*

他们最终还是打包了食物去到Tony的大宅——他今天真的不想去烦恼躲避狗仔队的问题。但食物还是很好吃的，跟披萨有点不一样，而且还是Steve决定只有他们两个人相处。

这感觉很好。

Tony宁愿跟Steve去很多次约会，狗仔队会疯掉的——除了他还是不清楚 _ _这个__ 到底是什么。

Steve的手放到他的手臂上，是那么忽然，想都没想地抓着，Tony立刻让自己放松下来。“你看上去有过度思考的倾向。”Steve轻声说道，正对着Tony的耳朵；这很亲密。

Tony抑制住笑容：“真的吗？”

“新复仇者可以是你的家。”

 _ _不，他们不能。__ 本来他也不抱希望。

“我真的很忙，我应该回去工作了。”Tony说着，朝门口走去。他以为Steve会让他走——直到他感觉到Steve的手再次搭上了他的手臂，又好像没在那里。Steve并不是真的要拦着他——Tony还是可以走出去的，如果他想的话。但他真的想这么做吗？他还能去哪里，躲在工作室里直到Steve醒悟然后自己自行离开吗？

“他们真的很喜欢你，这一点是不会改变的，”Steve告诉他，“而对于我来说——”

Tony不能去听这个。“你现在算命的能力好得跟一个会读心的人一样，那个应该写进你的档案里的；更别说我总是认为心灵感应越过了隐私的那条线，还有——”

他不能停止说话，因为Steve忽然闯进了他的私人空间，双手捧着他的脸，然后Steve在亲吻他，Tony感觉自己的大脑短路了。

他踮起脚以便更好地够着Steve，即使在他把手放到Steve脖子上把他拉下来的时候，他还是那么诱人的温暖（比平常人稍高的温度，Tony的大脑在帮忙）而且强壮，而且他是 _ _Steve——__ Tony讨厌成为错误的那方，但如果是关于Steve的随意性交的立场的话，他愿意冒险。

（Steve不会想要更多的；没人想过。）

他到底想不想要性爱？他会不会在下一秒就把他推开然后再也不看他一眼？

“留下来。”Steve在他们一次暂停喘气的时候说道，然后是的，Tony当然会留下来，那什么时候成问题了？

*

他尖叫着醒来，心脏扑通乱跳；因为Tony的过错，他的队伍死亡、Steve死亡的景象，阖上双眼仍然清晰可见。

有人在他旁边，正伸手够着他，Tony胡乱地挥出一拳。

“Tony，是我。”有人在说话的同时接住了他的拳头，他知道了。

Steve。

在他的床上。

 _ _这就是为什么你不应该和你的一夜情对象一起睡觉，__ Tony记住了。

“抱歉，”Tony说道，“对不起，我——”

“我可以触碰你吗？”Steve问道，这是那么的可笑，Tony立刻就点了头。

Steve用手臂将他拥紧在怀里。

Tony不想反抗说他真的需要离开，那可以等到明天。而现在，他只想要在Steve的怀抱里入眠。

他可以自私几个小时。

*

他知道事情会怎么发展，所以他试着在早晨偷偷溜出去，就像他们同处一室会更尴尬一样。

如果Steve没有像八爪鱼一样紧紧缠绕着他的话事情会简单一点。

Tony让自己暂时留在Steve的怀里，并试着控制住自己的呼吸。反办公室恋爱条例的存在是有原因的，见鬼，他和Pepper可能会是一个很好的例子。

Steve仍然感觉很安全，而他不去面对一个很重要的事实是不可能的了：在第一晚的噩梦之后，在Steve搂紧了他之后，他那一晚上还真的睡得很好。

他不应该再让自己抱有希望，但当Steve转过来将脸埋到他的后颈时，所有的意图和决心都不曾觉醒，Tony觉得他不介意再像那样醒来多几次。如果Steve喜欢那样随意的性爱，也许他们可以成为炮友。Tony可以接受那样的关系。

他可以的。

（但他毫不怀疑这只是一次性时间，没有什么是认真的。满足了好奇心，他们可以回到永不相见的状态。

Tony不想要那样。）

*

下一次他醒来的时候，Steve还是那样抱着他，但是他的眼睛是睁开的，带着点好奇心地看着Tony。

“早上好。”Tony说道。

“早上好。”Steve带着微笑回道。他靠近过来亲吻他，这不是Tony预料到的，却是他希望的一切，所以他忽略掉两人的口臭，也去亲吻了Steve。

“你的睡眠好点了吗？在……”Steve安静地问道。

Tony点点头：“谢谢你。”

Steve笑了笑，然后再次把他拉进怀里。

Tony想要说什么。他们应该聊聊，他应该去问，他们之间，如果有的话，应该是什么关系。但是Steve亲吻着他的脖子，呢喃道：“我喜欢在你身边醒过来。”

他也喜欢在Steve的身边醒来，但他怀疑这会不会持久。Steve会改变他的想法的，他说出来可能只是表示礼貌。

因为没有人爱Tony Stark。

（ _ _谁说了什么关于爱的事情吗，Tony？__ 他问自己。）

*

Steve扔出盾牌，完美地击中了第一个目标，它反弹后笔直飞向第二个目标，击中后再弹到墙上，飞回Steve的手里。

Tony知道其中的物理公式，但这看上去还是令人赞叹——即使Steve赢过训练机器人的速度实在是太快了。他应该去给它们升级了。

“嗨，”Steve说道，“你不是说在模拟战的时候不会来吗？”

Tony耸耸肩：“我的模拟战，我说了算。”

Steve笑了，他把盾牌放回后背上，“我还没说谢谢呢。”

Tony抬起眼眉。

“为了盾牌的事。”Steve澄清，“是你找到它的，在……”

在Steve于华盛顿被打倒之后，Tony把话补充完，一想到这他就不寒而栗。

“当你有一套钢铁战甲，打捞一块振金就不是什么难事了。”他摆了摆手，“不客气。”

“ _ _谢谢你。__ ”Steve说道。

Tony看向别处。说起华盛顿的那场战斗……“我可以帮忙，你知道的。”Steve一脸困惑，他补充道，“帮忙找他。”

Steve愣了一秒钟，他看上去想要说些什么，但他只是摇了摇头，“我不觉得他想要被人找到。”他顿了顿，“我——我会一直尝试，但这应该只由我来做。”

Tony告诉自己，这一点都不痛；Steve一言不发就消失、然后带着一身伤、闭口不言地回来也不要紧。这不是说他不理解——所有人都知道Bucky曾经是他最好的朋友。Tony则比大多数人跟他更亲近，但他希望Steve能够足够信任他，让他帮忙。毕竟他有资源，这才符合逻辑。

不过，有时候却像是Steve害怕再次找到他。

Tony也希望Steve能跟他谈谈。

“过来，”Steve在门口找到Tony的时候把手放到他的手臂上，“Sam和Wanda安排在三十分钟之后一起训练。”

Tony触碰着Steve的脸颊，在后者靠上他的抚摸时感觉到温暖：“你会告诉我……”

“我很好，Tony，”Steve说道，“跟你在一起的时候我感觉很好。”他亲吻了Tony的掌心。

Tony没有脸红。

*

“Steve不在这里。”是他抵达基地之后Nat对他说的第一句话。

他就不能来这里看望他的朋友吗？他们之间不应该是那种关系吗？他想要插话，但是——

“他没有告诉你。”这听起来不像是个问句。

这当然不是说Steve得告诉他所有事，他不需要Tony的批准，而且Steve也说的很明白，他不需要他的帮助。

Nat叹了口气。“他就是个白痴。”她说道，“应该很快就完事，明天回来。他肯定想着不让你担心。”

亦或是他不在乎去告诉Tony他再次自行消失，独自去寻找一个可能曾经是他童年最好朋友的一个极度危险的刺客。

“你可以告诉他，我确实不想在他和Barnes的捉迷藏游戏里参一脚，如果他在担心这个的话，”Tony说道，“不过有一句提醒的话会更好，我是一个商人，我的日程表里不是只有 _ _Steve。__ ”

他可以——他可以追踪Steve，但是Steve会因此生气，而这已经不是Steve第一次像那样消失了，不过是第一次他们在——

显然那对Steve来说没有同样的意义。Tony应该早就知道的；他总是那个关心更多的人。

“Tony，”Nat轻声说道，“如果我了解他的话——他真的只是想要保护你而已。”

Tony大笑：“你像了解我那样了解他吗？他是你的目标？怎么说的通呢？”

“你不用这样痛斥——”

他钻回他的车里。她没有试着阻止他。

他希望Steve没事，他希望他可以平安回来，只要Steve完整归来那么一切都会好起来的。

Tony开车回到他的大宅，拿起一瓶威士忌去实验室。

他思索着要不要满世界去搜索那个超级士兵，然后他喝醉酒，直到自己再也想不起来到底要怎样敲打代码。

*

Tony在为Stark工业研究一个义肢的项目。关掉武器制造部门是远远不够的，他想要以这样的方式去帮助士兵和平民们，钢铁战甲给他提供了很好的使用经验。

仿佛那就改变了他的战甲不过是大规模杀伤性武器的事实。

“那个孩子看上去很喜欢他的新手臂。”Steve说道。

Tony坐在椅子上转了过来：“你说什么？”

“你只有在发生了什么不愉快的事情的时候才会这样走神，”Steve把笔记本放下来，“但我看见你帮助的那些孩子得到了义肢，这是好事，Tony。”

“你不是应该正在画画吗？”Tony说道，“我知道我在分心，但说实话，我们在工作——”

Steve微笑，再次拿起笔记本，然后把它转到Tony的方向：“我是在画画。”

他画下Tony在工作的样子，他靠在桌上，十分专心，他的眼睛像是在发光。Tony不知道Steve是如何只是用铅笔就能画成这样。

“狡猾。”Tony评论道。

Steve瞥了他一眼。“我在你的工作室里画画，你是怎么想的？”他翻到下一页。

Tony从未想过要去问。不，这不太准确——他有过好奇，但他明白去创作是什么意思；某种很私人的东西，是作者的权利去决定要不要展示给别人看的。

但当下，在Steve的素描本的纸张上，是Tony；在实验室工作的时候，他的脸被电脑屏幕照亮的时候，坐在楼上沙发里阅读的时候，和Nat聊天的时候；他的双手，他的双眼。全是关于一个人。

全是关于Tony。

这是很奇怪的暗示。

“你可以让我摆姿势的，你知道吧？”Tony打破安静。

Steve笑道：“你只有在紧张的时候才会静止下来，我喜欢好动的你。”

“胡说。”Tony咕哝道，然后他站了起来，朝Steve走去，“我就动给你看。”去亲吻他比去看见他眼里的了解要简单得多。

*

他把越来越多的时间花在新复仇者基地的厨房里。严格上来说，他有一间工作室在那里——严格上来说，他有一间 _ _卧室__ 在那里，但是在那边过夜的话他总是在Steve的床上——但是他不想把任何的工作带到那里去。

还不想。

（永远不会，他提醒自己。这是不会发生的。）

Nat走了进来，笑着朝水壶走去。

“你和Clint谈过了，是吧？”Tony问道，“他真的可以回来。”

“看谁在说话呢？”Nat反呛他。

“嘿，我在这呢。”他反驳道。

“你令Steve变得让人难以忍受，”她去拿马克杯的时候平静地阐述道，“你至少能做的，就是留在这里。”

Tony脸色发白。

“他一直在谈论你，不是说他以前没这么干过，不过他以前更加含蓄。”

“我是少数人嘛。”Tony呢喃道。

“而且他现在是一只害相思病的小狗，”Nat端着她的茶坐到他面前，“对他来说是个好现象，”她说道，“对你也是。”

Tony站了起来：“我今天应该要去和Stark工业的工程师见面的，”他说，“说实话，我迟到了，我不知道我还在这里做什么。跟Clint说一声嗨。”

她为什么要这么做？他们本应该是——朋友，他猜测。她没有理由要去表现得很冷酷、去给他希望。Steve很快就会继续前行，他——

“白痴。”Nat说道，听上去很温柔。

Tony意识到他在逃跑，但是他不在意。忽然间，他只是不想见到Steve，他不想知道他会说些什么，他能说些什么。他的双手在颤抖。

 _ _害相思病的小狗，Steve，__ 说的跟真的一样，但是——Tony——这完全是另一回事了。

然而，时机就是这么准确，他刚踏出厨房就碰到了Steve。

Steve抓住了他的手肘，让他稳定站好，而Tony讨厌这种立刻让他感到更加安全的感觉。

“发生了什么事吗？”Steve靠近地看着Tony，担忧地皱着眉，“你看上去……”

“你们俩应该聊聊。”Nat从Tony背后说道，然后她就离开了。他想说她是在逃跑，但他知道她在给他们一些空间。

他们不需要空间，因为没什么不对劲，他很好，而且——

“我们在做什么呢？”Tony脱口而出。

Steve眨了几次眼：“什么？”

Tony把手挣脱开，指了指他们两个：“这个，这里，我们，是什么呢？”

“我想我们可以先吃早餐，但是——”

“我是认真的，”Tony打断他的话，“我们是在约会吗？我们是炮友吗？我们……我们是什么关系？”

Steve咬着下唇。“为什么提起这个？”他谨慎地问道。

“回答我。”

Steve叹了口气，双手叉腰。“我认为我们是在约会，我觉得已经够明显的了。”他侧了侧脑袋，“我们不是在约会吗？”

“我们是在约会吗？”Tony重复道，感觉有点晕。

“Tony，你以为我们在做什么呢？”Steve慢慢地把手放到他的手臂上，让他抬起头对着自己的眼睛。Tony想要沉溺在那片蓝色里；毫不夸张。他不想回答那个问题，但Steve值得诚实的答案。

他深呼吸。“我不知道，”他说，“我以为——无所谓了。我之前喜欢这样。”他紧握双手，“我 _ _喜欢__ 这样，”他改正过来，“非常喜欢，我只是——我不知道对你来说如何。”

他预料Steve会生气，但他的表情变得柔和。“Tony，我喜欢和你在一起，我喜欢和你一起消磨时间，我喜欢和你做爱，我喜欢 _ _你。__ ”他皱眉，“怎么，你以为我只是为了性吗？”

“我说了我不知道你怎么想！”Tony插话，“拜托别试着让我感到更可悲了。约会，我可以接受约会，约会很好。鲜花，你觉得鲜花怎么样？我——”

Steve亲吻了他，简单快捷地让他闭了嘴。然后他退开到足够让他的额头紧贴着Tony的，然后冲他微笑。“约会不错，”他同意道，“但你真的应该早一点问。”

“我不知道，我挺喜欢这样的结果的。”Tony说道，再次亲吻了他。

__Steve喜欢他。_ _

美国队长不会说谎。

Tony觉得，也许这是真的。

*

“你喜欢Steve，对吧？”他们在Tony的草坪上闲逛时，他突然开口问道。

Rhodey开始大笑：“你有没有考虑过搬到基地去？”

Tony侧身看着他。

“你每隔一天就会出现在那里，”Rhodey说道，“而且我知道不是 _ _每一天__ 的原因是他不想强迫你，还有偶尔他想来这里见你。”

“还有呢？”

“重点是，Tones，你们都相爱得发腻了，显然他很不错，所以即使我不怎么了解他，我也会因为那样喜欢他。既然如此，我们在同一个队伍里，我当然会喜欢他。”Rhodey翻了个白眼，“看我多爱你，我都把话说出来了。”

Tony不喜欢爱这个字。它太沉重了，有太多终将会破碎的承诺，但他很高兴Rhodey喜欢他的……男朋友？那听起来……很不错，他得承认，像是会一直持续下去。

“而你对他是认真的。你从来没有问过我这个问题。除了……但那不一样。”

“Pepper很完美，而且你认识她很多年了，你当然会喜欢她。”Tony发现谈起Pepper变得更容易了，不简单，从不——但他可以尝试，尤其是和Rhodey一起的时候。

Rhodey笑了。“Steve很不错，”他重复道，“我很高兴。”

“好吧，这变得越来越伤感了。显然我不会那样，Friday被设置成如果我开始伤感就会被电，我觉得她的程序正在失效——”

Rhodey再次大笑：“没事，Tony，真的没事。”

Tony也让自己露出笑容。

“所以新复仇者对你来说是个好主意？”他确信，Rhodey看上去很满意，但这跟他早些时候的经历很不一样。

“是的，天才，”Rhodey说道，“你在的话会更好。”

“别这样说。”Tony说。

Rhodey点头。

*

“你的技巧不错。”Steve认同地点头。

Tony从垫子上抬眼看向他。他不觉得自己在这个世纪能起得来，或者永远也起不来。“看起来好像不是那样啊。”

“我说的是技巧。Happy知道他在做什么，Nat之后会帮你，对吧？”

“没错。”Tony说道。好吧，他应该要跟上这些训练，但是……他作为钢铁侠得到足够的锻炼，而且Happy也受伤了，而他现在甚至都不是现役队员。

也许他现在可以和Steve一起训练。并不是说他不喜欢这样。

“我们来练练你的持久力。”

“我的持久力对于我这个年龄的人来说相当好，非常感谢。”

“总会有进步的空间，”Steve指出来，“那个和反射神经。”

“你知道我在穿着战甲的时候这两个都不需要吧？”

“要是在你没有穿战甲的时候有突发状况呢？”Steve问道，听上去很严肃。

Tony叹了口气。“晚上我会给你展示我最新的玩具。”他承诺，“不，别那样看着我，我现在不会告诉你的。”

“好吧。”Steve坐到Tony旁边，把手放到他的胸口，在心脏的位置。Tony注意到Steve触碰他时自己并没有紧张。

在那不断增长的列表上又多了一项，证明：是的，他爱上了美国队长。

（他已经爱上了。）

“如果有人让你脱离了战甲呢？然后怎样？”

Tony摇了摇头。“不可能，我穿着它能把Hulk拎起来。”他撅起嘴，“除非有人用电磁脉冲攻击我，”他不情愿地承认道，他不喜欢这个弱点，“但我在想办法解决。不集中的脉冲没问题。”

Steve倾身把额头倚在Tony胸前：“有时候我会担心的。”

“Steve，”Tony说道，“我现在不需要出动，这是一点。但更重要的是，我作为钢铁侠已经 _ _很长__ 时间了，而且我是复仇者里面唯一一个穿着金属战甲去战斗的人，我不需要被保护。”

Steve笑了。“是的，我猜你不需要。”他的声音很轻，Tony现在几乎听不见他说话，“我从未说过这符合逻辑。”

“逻辑是我的运作方式。”Tony坐了起来，让Steve也跟着动。Steve显然把这当做拥抱的邀请，Tony并不介意。“轮到我问了，你上次搜索还是什么结果都没有吗？”他终于问了。Steve还什么都没说，但Tony已经学到不要立刻去问——也不要从不过问。

他更多的是感觉到而不是看到Steve在摇头，Tony只是把他抱得更近：“你会找到他的。”这就是Tony最讨厌的那种空头保证，但Steve现在需要这些，而且——好吧，如果他让他帮忙的话，就不会花很长时间。

“我们可能有一条关于Rumlow的线索。”过了一会儿，Steve开口道。

“小心点，他恨你。”

“现在谁是哪个有过度保护欲的人呢？”Steve回道。

他们最终离开了健身房；微笑着、很安全、和彼此一起。

*

Tony是被一股诱人的香味唤醒的。

“Friday？”

“Steve不让我说出来。”她的声线带有歉意。

“威胁。”他呢喃道，穿上浴袍往厨房的方向走。

Steve没穿上衣，只穿了睡裤和一条围裙，Tony则欣赏着这番景象。

除此之外。“你在烤些什么？”他不可置信地问道。

Steve微笑着看了过来，“苹果派，”他自豪地说着，“我觉得我应该尝试一下。”

Tony的大脑停顿了一秒。他不确定有没有人给他烤过什么东西，Jarvis，为了他的生日，是的，但那是好多年前的事了，而在他去世……

他眨了几次眼，让视线恢复清晰。现在很 _ _美好，__ 要是崩溃的话就事与愿违了。

“你真是好笑，”他终于开口，“过来。”

Steve一靠过来他就马上亲了上去，扯着他的围裙把他拉下来。Steve尝起来像是砂糖，想象他用勺子舀着吃的景象很有趣，但这不足以让他停下来。

“谢谢你。”Tony在换气的时候说道，而Steve呢喃着什么听上去很可怕的东西，像是 _ _我会为你做任何事，Tony，__ 然后Tony亲吻他只是为了让他闭嘴。

Steve火辣得让人觉得不公平，而这不应该撩起Tony的情欲，他是那么轻易地就把他抱起，放到桌子上，即使是在他低身跪在Tony面前的时候，他的动作总是那么该死的流畅。

 _ _没有__ 跟整个队伍住在一起是有些好处的：在早晨没有人会因为他们在厨房做爱而朝他们大喊大叫。

即使那个派因此而烤糊，也值了。

Steve在把那个派的残余物质从烤箱里拿出来的时候做了一个伤心的表情，这回他身上只剩下围裙，早晨的阳光照耀在他的脸上，Tony想， _ _天啊，我爱这个人。__

*

Tony想过他应该逃跑，在受太多伤之前剪断这段关系（他已经过了这个阶段 _ _好几个星期了__ ），但是……

每一个他在Steve身边醒来的早晨，看着Steve对他微笑，他的担心就少一点。

每次他记起Steve说 _ _我喜欢你，Tony，__ 他就更相信它一分。

每一个从噩梦中惊醒的夜晚，他都会被汗水浸湿，而Steve会去拥抱他，让他平静下来，永远不会去指责他——Tony想和这个人共度余生。

他开始希望自己不是唯一一个这么想的人。

即使这会结束——这也会是值得的。但Tony真的希望，这能持续到永远。

现在已经过了几个月了，Steve还没有离开。

已经好几个月了，Tony让自己过得开心。

*

Tony在新复仇者基地的工作室忙活着。他告诉自己，留在这里比迫使Steve两边跑要简单一些，他值得拥有一个稳定的家，所以他自己可以留在这里。自MIT以来第一次跟Rhodey这么接近也很不错；他很高兴他成为了一名复仇者，这样一来，他就能够保护他了。

能够保护他们所有人，真的。

所以Wanda放到他脑子里的噩梦永远不会成真。

Tony为这个想法打了个冷颤。他驱散了这个念头。他很好，他又Steve，他很快乐。

一切都很好。

他靠着桌子。他的手表被拆开了放在上面，他在完善隐藏在其中的手甲。有些时候他不能随身带着他的战甲，但这个……这个能帮到他。

Tony向Steve展示原型机的时候，他也很喜欢这个主意。

Vision穿墙进入到工作室，Tony转向他。“我跟你说过—— _ _噢，__ 你有咖啡，好吧，原谅你了，过来。”

Tony很感激地接过了马克杯，喝了一口。这是——

这尝起来像是他在大厦的工作室里的咖啡。在大厦，是Jarvis在操控着所有的东西，包括冲调咖啡。

这并不意外。

但Vision不是Jarvis。Jarvis已经不在了，是Tony的错。

“我让你心烦了，”Vision注意到，“我很抱歉，这不是我的本意。”

Tony摇了摇头，最令他心烦的是他自己。“你什么都没做错。”他说道，“这咖啡很 _ _美味，__ 我应该永久雇佣你去冲泡咖啡的。”

“我不确定这会不会跟我作为复仇者的职责相冲，Stark先生。”

Tony叹了口气：“我告诉过你不要那样叫我。”

“是的，sir，但是Rogers队长——”

 _ _早上好，sir，__ Tony回想起来，用力地咬了下嘴唇。“实际上，Stark先生就好了，Vision，别担心那个了。”

他什么时候才能在看到他的时候不再看到Jarvis呢？

Vision很帮得上忙，他很努力地去尝试学习人与人之间的相处和关系，去接受他们。他值得比在Tony眼里的每一秒都是别人更好的待遇。

Vision站落到地面上。Tony不知道他在飘着的时候，是不是更不喜欢站在地上。“Rogers队长让我在你工作太长时间的时候看着你，”他解释道，“不过我也是会过来的，你已经在这里有十五个小时了，但我觉得你可能想知道这一点，Stark先生。”

Tony抬眼惊讶地看着他。Vision的学习速度是那么的 _ _快。__ 这当然很正常，但是……天啊，要是外界知道有这么人工智能的存在，走在他们周围，有着一颗无限宝石的力量，还有其他——他们会对他些做什么呢？Tony不想去想象那个情景。

“谢谢你。”他转而说道。

Vision点点头离开了——这次很小心地打开了门。

Tony把马克杯放下来，揉了揉眼睛。Steve和Nat在非洲某个地方追踪着Rumlow，他们有定期联系，真的。

他没想到Steve会让其他人来照顾他，他想要生气——他是个成年人了，他不需要一个保姆——但总得来说，他被Steve这关心他的行为感动到了，他的健康对他来说很重要。

“你知道honey-bear作为我的看守者有更好的追踪记录吗？”他快速地给Steve发了条短信，虽然不知道他什么时候会回复。

他的手机下一秒就震动起来。“Rhodey是你的朋友，Tony；我知道他会照顾你。但我人不在那里，我想要做些什么。我想你了。”

“我也想你。”Tony在能说服自己之前就已经发送出去了，但这也是事实。

他再也不想在噩梦中醒来时独自一人了。

他相信Steve会保护他的。

*

“相信我，我有个预约。”Tony在某人尝试在Pepper的办公室门口拦截他的时候说道。这家伙肯定是出于习惯这么做，连看都不看，因为他现在正尖声呢喃着道歉，而Tony对此感觉并不好。

“没关系，”Tony摆了摆手，“真的，别担心。”

他打开了Pepper的门，然后停在了门道上。

他已经好久没见到她了，自从——自从……

她看上去很好，但是，她总是如此。她看着比上次他见到她的时候少了些疲惫（就像他需要证明自己对她很差那样），几乎可以说是神采奕奕，即使她正被一堆文件围绕着。

“嗨，Potts小姐。”他小心地关上门。

Pepper抬头看向他，站了起来。“早上好，Stark先生。”她微笑道，但是没有走近他，而他感到庆幸。他还不确定自己目前能不能去拥抱她，“你看上去很好，Tony。”

Tony咽下了他本能的回答——他一直都看上去很好。他知道自己在纽约事件之后好几个月都是一团糟，现在也是。他过来是为了谈关于九月基金的事，但是他知道他们是不会只谈论工作上的事。一直以来都不是如此。

“你知道他们在谈论美国队长些什么吗？”他终于开口。

她微微侧了脑袋。“你和Steve，”她说道，这是半个问句。

Tony不能怪她不相信他。Steve和谁一起都可以，为什么他却和他一起了呢……“这是最近的事，”他说，“我不知道我应不应该告诉你，或者——但是我很开心。”

“我真的很高兴。”Pepper听上去很真诚，“这是你应得的。”

“你过得如何？”他问道。

Pepper叹了口气。“我想念我的朋友，”她说，“但我能理解你不想多谈。”

Tony立刻有种很糟糕的感觉，但是Pepper已经在摇头了。“没关系的，Tony，真的，这也是我的错，不仅仅是你的——我要你去花你认为需要的时间。”

“我差点就把你害死了，Pepper——”

她注视着他。“我们已经谈过这个了，Tony。你 _ _是__ 一个超级英雄，我现在已经学会接受了。”

但是她之前并没有接受，在重要的时候——

Tony摇了摇头。“我现在不能那么做，”他承认道，“还不能。”

Pepper点头。“没关系的。”

Tony深呼吸了几次。“九月基金，”他说道，“那个我从来没去过的MIT演讲？今年我必须去。”

Pepper微微点头，稍微调整了下姿势，直到她看起来像是跟平常一样的专业CEO。“我看过我们的账目了，你肯定可以提供得起。”

“我知道，”Tony说道，“法律那边怎样？”

“他们会签署声明Stark工业不会拥有任何在资金赞助下发明的任何专利，因此SI不会抱有任何责任——”

“但我们可以给他们提供律师。”Tony说道。

Pepper叹气。“是的，如果有这个需要的话，但你我都知道我们需要政策里有这一条款。”

如果Tony不信任MIT的学生的话他是不会这么做的——但他了解这个世界，他们可能需要不止金钱上的帮忙——如果有必要的话，他也会提供帮助的。

“我会把最后的那些细节通过电邮发给你。”Pepper说道。

Tony点头，Pepper对他微笑，然后严肃起来。“Tony？”

他有一种不祥的预感。“怎么了，Pep？”

她叹了口气，“基金会，我指的是我刚刚说的所有话，Tony，我只是——这是 _ _你的，__ 你的主意，这对你个人来说很重要，它——我会成为领头人，如果你坚持的话，但是我不认为我可以完成开幕致辞。”

Tony吞咽了一下，他快速地点头，“当然，我明白，你没有——你没有欠我任何事，我知道你很忙，你——我离开就是。”

这不像是有什么很大的改变，他在演讲上没什么问题，拜托，他是Tony Stark，他只是——Pepper是错的。

这不是 _ _他的__ 主意，是 _ _他们的。__

或者他是这么想的。

“Tony——”

“没事，Pep，真的。”他对她微笑，而且他注意到这看上去一定很假，但她什么都没说。

“你会一直是我最好的朋友，”她说，“但我做不到。”

“好的，”Tony他重复道。而这曾经是。他只是——需要点时间。“照顾好自己。”他说。

“你也是。”她在他离开的时候哀伤地说道。

没事的，他一直这么告诉自己。但他从来没想过要独自完成这种，这对他很重要，他也希望这对其他人来说也很重要。

他忍住去到车上才开始颤抖。

钢铁侠，总是独自一人。

而他现在有点小题大做了。

*

Steve带着一些伤口和淤青回来了，这并不怎么让Tony担心。他讨厌看见Steve受伤，那是自然，但他知道Steve恢复得很快。伤痕已经开始消退，而且本来就不是什么严重的伤。

Steve上前去拥抱他，不知道为什么放慢了动作，所以Tony也前去紧抱着他，Steve依靠着他的方式并不怎么是身体上的，是一种很担心的方式。

没有人应该靠在Tony身上寻求舒适，他总是会搞砸一切。

“没能找到Bucky的踪迹？”

Steve一言不发地摇着头。Tony没把握地上下抚摸着Steve的后背。“过来吧，”他说，“Dum-E想你了，我觉得他正因为你会找到你的好朋友然后发现他的金属手臂更好而嫉妒着呢。”

Steve发出一声像是啜泣的声音，Tony想要打自己一下。

“操，抱歉——”

Steve摇头。“不，我只是——Bucky会喜欢他的。我们会去展览会，试着想象未来——而我现在就活着站在这里。”他抬起头，即使他有着一边乌黑的眼睛，还有开裂的嘴唇，他的笑容依然真诚。

Howard的展览会，Steve肯定说的是这个，但他已经学到不要去提起他。

“不过还是没有飞天汽车。”Tony说道。

“没有，”Steve同意道，“但是你的战甲比它好得多。”

“我知道我留你在身边是有原因的。”Tony说道，把Steve往他的房间方向领去。

“我以为是因为爱国主义。”Steve面无表情。

Tony朝他瞥了一眼。他看着不再像是会被一个不恰当的词语击碎，这让他松了口气，但他看着还是很累、很失望，有种听天由命的感觉。

“我的提议还有效哦。”他说。

Steve困惑地看着他。

“Bucky，”Tony说道，“我可以试着找他。不做任何保证——如果他是在你躲着你的话他一定很擅长隐藏踪迹——但我可以试试。”

“我不能让——”

“不不不，错误答案！”Tony对Steve晃动手指，“是的，你可以。你可以让我做任何事。”而他会说同意，可能，因为这愈发明显，只要能让Steve开心，他能把他送上月球，“还有，把你从波托马克河捞起来的家伙，感觉像是我欠了他什么。”

Tony现在已经准备要去工作室了，但是Steve刚从任务回来，他一定很疲惫，而Tony真的应该学会不要让自己对其他人有太强烈的感觉。

“明天，”Tony顿了顿，“现在你要去睡觉。”

他把Steve推向他的卧室，看着Steve一脸不确定地看着四周，“这里？”

Tony也不清楚为什么Steve要来到他的大宅而不是他居住的新复仇者基地——但他很开心。他喜欢Steve还活着的证明。

“是的，这里，因为你来了。”Tony说道，“天啊，你脑子不灵光了，这真可爱。”

他拉起Steve的T恤衫，然后发出嘶声。Steve的胸腔上全是淤青，他怎么能让他去触碰他呢？这看起来痛得要命。

Steve貌似因此而清醒了一点。“这没什么，”他说，“我们遇上了一些旧的九头蛇成员，这真的没什么。”

Tony用指尖触碰Steve最下面的肋骨，那里都已经肿胀了起来，但Steve甚至都没有紧绷一下。“你去过医院了吗？”他质问道，“你的肋骨还好吗？没有内出血？”有需要的话，他可以在工作室里扫描Steve。

“是的，”Steve说道，“我有治愈因子，还记得吗？我没事。抱歉，我没想让你担心，我很想你。”

Tony颤抖着吸进一口气，短暂地闭上眼。

“是啊，”他片刻之后说道，“我也是。”

Steve在Tony的额头落下一吻。“我现在真的很累了。”他说。

“我能看出来。”Tony说道，Steve说话再次开始含糊了，他得在早上和他一起洗澡。

他的计划定下来了，Tony轻轻地把Steve推到床上。Steve四肢大张地躺在床垫上，他睁开一只眼看向Tony。“你呢？”他说道。

Tony笑了。“来了。”他说，把T恤脱了下来。Steve总是那么火辣，睡衣裤什么的都已经过时了。Tony缓慢地躺到他旁边，Steve满足地发出哼声，然后像章鱼一样整个人缠住他——Tony一该去看看厄斯金的文件的，因为他发誓如果Steve想要搂抱的话，他会长出额外的四肢来的——然后就不省人事了。

Tony躺在他的怀抱里，很长时间一直醒着。

他想像这样永远和Steve待在一起，但他就是忍不住去想 _ _这不会持续很久。__

因为这永远不会。

不过他现在可以享受和Steve的亲密接触。

*

Steve十分苍白，一动不动的，血液从他的嘴里冒出流到他的下颚，他的呼吸很浅。Tony没有战甲帮忙去查看他的体征，但他很害怕这其实根本不需要。

他辜负了所有人，尤其是Steve。

在Tony身后，奥创站了起来。

Tony不用看都能知道，他不能把视线从Steve的脸上移开。

“你本来可以救我们的。”Steve在垂死之际呢喃道。

*

他摇晃着醒来。有什么一直在压着他，有那么一秒钟他想要反抗，但是——他感觉很安全。

那是Steve，活得好好的，就在Tony旁边。他曾经被一个噩梦惊醒——还不是新的那个，多亏Wanda。他并没有去责怪她——噩梦都是他给自己带来的，如果他可以的话。但那些Steve死去的画面，是Tony不肯离开他才导致的。

他迫使自己平静地深呼吸。吸气，呼气，再吸气，再呼气。他不想吵醒Steve，他需要休息。而Tony很擅长呼吸运动；弧形反应堆拯救了他的心脏，但也实在地搞砸了他的肺。活下去的小小代价，即使Tony每天都记得Yinsen，无论他怎样努力去不辜负他的期望活下去，他知道， _ _他知道__ 他并没有做到。

但是他遇见了Steve，并学会了看清 _ _Steve，__ 不是Howard一直在谈论的那个男人。

Tony叹了口气，然后往Steve那边依偎得更近一点。Steve连动都没动，前一晚他一定累得要死，或者他相信Tony，所以他在他身边能够睡得很沉。Tony清楚，这是个很好的想法。

他没有再去睡觉——一晚上有足够的噩梦了，非常感谢，但他可以做一些有用的事情。怎样才能够最好地定位一个可能或可能没有想起自己实际上不是一个刺客的苏联刺客呢？开始这个计划吧，Tony想。

等到Steve在他身旁醒来的时候，Tony已经有几个想法了。

Steve一脸困意地对着Tony微笑，把他往自己身边拉近，然后在他唇上落下一个粗糙的吻。

Tony笑着爬到Steve上面回吻。

想法什么的绝对可以等。

*

“所以，”Tony在他们一个小时之后终于下床的时候说道，“应该会有一些方法去追踪他。现在已经有一些文本分析的低等级人工智能——我可以改进几个然后设置到Nat已经上传了的神盾局文件上。我本应可以立刻就完成，但是——奥创。”Tony不喜欢去想到它，但他知道在纽约时间之后他已经一团糟了好几年了，然后是绝境病毒……没有借口，他本应在那里帮助Steve的，他应该去检查那些文件的。

“不，”Steve说道，声音意外地大，“千万不要。”

Tony目光锐利地看着他：“我不会制造 _ _另一个__ 奥创的，我已经得到教训了——”但Steve的不信任让他很受伤。

Steve摇了摇头：“天啊，Tony，不是那样的——我——”他叹了口气，把头埋在双掌里，“我相信你，好吧。奥创不是你的错。但Bucky——那是算在我头上的。他显然不想要被找到，而——我不能放弃尝试，我不知道该怎么做，但那是我的责任。”他担忧地咬着下唇，“接受别人的帮助……”

“所以如果你花上好几年都是一个人出现的话，他就会对你没那么生气，是吗？”Tony问道。在他看来， _ _瞎扯淡__ ，但Steve显然真的很在乎，“你现在并不客观。”Tony还是说出口了。

Steve大笑。“不，”他说，“但是他救了我——如果他伤害了其他人的话，我们会知道的。”

“或者我们不会，”Tony打断了他，“他是个刺客——”

“他被洗脑了！”STeve吼道。

Tony直接抬起手去安抚他。“我没说这是 _ _他的__ 错，Steve，”他说，“只是也许找到他是为了安全的原因。”

Steve摇了摇头。“这不是，”他说道，“我了解他，Tony。如果——如果他还是一个危险，他就不会就我了。”他深吸一口气，“而且我来哦接她，所以我会找到他的。在某个时候，也许他会让我找到，也许他需要些时间。在未来醒过来之后，我也需要时间。”

Steve有那种气场——他现在笔直地看着Tony，量他敢去争执。而Tony知道事已至此，他不会去说服Steve了。唯一可行的办法就是背着他去做。

Tony不想那么干，不是在他选择 _ _为了__ Steve去做一件事的时候，不是出于对国家安全的恐惧。如果没有别的，冬日战士真的回来的话Nat会收到风声的。

Tony不想为了Bucky和Steve争吵。

“好吧，”他说，“反正这只是个提议。”但Steve如此讨厌它真的非常不符合逻辑。

Steve点头。“谢谢你，”他说，“我应该回基地去了。我都没有告诉他们我回来了。”

他没有问Tony想不想跟他一起去。

Tony点了点头。

“去吧，”他说，“我也有一些工作要做。”

Steve把他们的碟子放到洗碗机里，他一向有礼貌，然后他倾下身亲吻Tony的脸颊。

“回见。”他说。

Tony点头，然后直接走向工作室。他没有看着Steve离开。

*

在工作室里很安全，Tony紧闭双眼。他略微颤抖着。

什么都没发生，什么都没有，他告诉自己。

但他不确定Steve是否会回来。

他的手机在鸣叫，他瞥了一眼，看到了来自Steve的短信，他没有去看。除了 _ _我不想再见你了__ 还会有什么？这很愚蠢，Steve不会——Steve会先告诉他的，但Tony就是忍不住那些不合理的恐惧。如果那真的很重要，复仇者级别的重要，Steve会打电话过来的，或者Friday会告诉他的。

Tony想去喝一杯，但是他得清醒着去做这件事。

越来越接近MIT演讲的日子，Tony显然有很多他可以展示的科技——比如说，他在修复学上有重大的进展。但这个——这个是出于私人原因，他觉得应该坦诚地面对学生们。

他打开了二扩的文件夹。

在某个时候，他得让医委会通过这个——或者Pepper会，如果她在听到这个主意的时候还想和拨款扯上关系的话。Tony想不明白，在发生了这么多事情之后，她是怎么能够还愿意和他一起工作的。她这个人就是太好了。

暂时来说，他需要完成运行指令。

“Friday，头盔。”他下令。

“来了，Boss。”

将来，他要把必要的技术都隐藏在眼镜里，但他个人的测试的话，用钢铁侠的头盔会简单得多。

有很多的事情会带给他噩梦。

Yinsen的事情他做不了什么，而Steve，尽管他犯了那么多的错误，Steve还活着。

Tony把电极贴到太阳穴和后颈的位置，然后戴上了头盔。

“二扩协议。”他说道，眼睛后方是熟悉的头痛。

然后他再次变成二十岁，他的妈妈在唱歌。Tony想要起身去拥抱她，告诉她所有的事。他是那么的想念她，每一天，他很特么想念她。但是他做不到，即使是在这个从他的记忆里构建的虚拟现实。

他只是跟随着熟悉的步骤。他的爸爸是个混蛋，Tony现在能知道为什么了，但是……

“再见，Tony，”妈妈亲吻他的脸颊，“我爱你。”

Tony后退了一步，又一步，然后忽然说道：“二扩，结束。”

他跪在了地上，沉重地呼吸着。是啊，他处理的很好。

但是他不知道其他能够克服这个的办法，所以他会一直尝试下去，然后某一天——某一天也许他的设备可以帮到其他人。

他想念他的妈妈。

 _ _你多大啊，12岁吗？__ 他训斥自己，擦了擦眼睛。他的头很痛，他决定很热，而且他感觉很虚弱。去他的，他需要找个方法去将后作用最小化——电磁偏头痛可一点都不有趣。

“Boss？”Friday问道。他因为她响亮的声音皱眉。

他把头盔脱了下来。

“今天到此为止。”Tony说道，“拜托把工作室封锁了；我不管谁还有口令，除了我的之外全都取消。”

他步伐不稳地走向出口，他需要喝一杯。

同样地，他从那个错误中吸取了教训。

“如果我喝得太醉了，也把我拦在外面。”他说着，把身后的门关上。

他抓了两粒止痛药，就着威士忌咽了下去。他需要任何可以舒缓疼痛的东西。

他躺倒在沙发上。“Friday，窗户遮光。”他说。光亮使他疼痛，动弹使他疼痛。

很不幸，酒精和止痛药没有让他失去意识，所以他就躺在那里，小臂压着双眼，直到他准备好再次站起来。

这花了很长的时间。

真可悲，他想。这就是为什么Pepper不想要他，而现在，轮到Steve。他就是个可怜虫。

*

他的手机响了起来，吵醒了他，瞥了一眼屏幕，上面显示的是Ross。他皱眉，但是他承担不起拒接的后果。

“将军。”他说道。

“Stark先生，”Ross说道，“根据我们商量好的事情，你应该收到一个包裹。”

Tony脸色发白，他知道那是什么。“谢谢你，将军。”

他一结束通话，门铃就响了起来。他花了点时间去到楼下，他希望有什么事发生——任何事，一个新的超级反派作为借口去穿上战甲……除了他再也不那么做这一点。已经没什么能阻止他开门并接受包裹了。

他在回办公室的路上拿了一瓶威士忌。他会需要那个的。

他把东西从信封里拿出来，一堆文件，真是够低调的。一本没有名字的白皮书。

Tony做不到在不喝酒的情况下去翻开它。

一份起草的议案，想要让复仇者成为一个被监管的组织，并面对其造成的后果。

Tony知道结局会如何……但是他仍然希望自己能够在事情有更多的进展之前阻止它。阻止它，或者至少转变成他们都能够接受的东西。

在阅读完整份文件的时候，酒瓶子已经空了。

即使他现在正醉着，他都忍不住不去想其他人会怎样不同意。他必须去补救它。他可以去游说，去和政客交谈；他不再去参与战斗时有原因的，他可以去改变别人的想法，去修改这份文件， _ _他可以补救这件事的。__

他不得不去做。

但真正困难的部分是——他不能让这件事就这么算了。他不想这样，他们需要责任。所以完成他所能够补救的事情之后，他得和复仇者们——那些应该是他的朋友们的人，那些会讨厌他将要说的所有话的人——谈谈。

Tony已经知道这一刻会来临，而他还没准备好。

但如果他不这么做，如果下一场战争在法案定下来之前就发生了——如果天空裂开一道口，外星人涌了进来，准备大开杀戒——Wanda的幻境就会被证明是对的。

每个人都会死，即使Tony本来可以拯救他们的。

“Friday，新的文件夹，超级英雄注册法案。扫描那些文件，做一份拷贝作修改用，保存在我的私人服务器上，只有我可以访问。”

在准备好之前，他不能告诉任何人。

等他一酒醒，他就开始去做出修改。

天啊，他想念Steve。

*

Tony真的不想那么做，但他有给Nat的新的手腕武器，而且他想看一眼基地的训练室；他好几个星期没有去看它了，他知道Steve是怎样训练他的队伍的。他们也许需要一些维修。

他讨厌缓慢的架势，但他却不能令自己去开快一点。在知道Steve会在他面前转身离去的时候，他做不到。

但即使他现在的速度在限速以下，道路也不可能没有尽头，最终，他停在了新复仇者基地的路边。

他很想念这里，他痛苦地意识到。他已经——他已经几乎感觉这里像是家了。

他走下车，动作依然缓慢。

然后他眨了眨眼，因为Steve正从门口朝他的方向跑出来。

“Tony！”Steve大喊，“Tony，你来啦。”他的声音尖得不自然。

“我还负责你的设备，所以——”

“Tony，”Steve打断了他，“我——噢，天啊，你没有读我的短信，对吧。”

Tony回想他收到的信息，然后摇了摇头。

“为什么——不，那不重要，我应该打电话的。我很抱歉。”

Tony歪了歪脑袋：“你不是要和我分手？”他几乎要畏缩了；他不确定他们之间发生了什么会导致 _ _分手。__

Steve脸色发白。然后他转过身去，看向基地。Tony顺着他的视线，看到他的朋友们——队友们——朋友们都贴在了窗户上。

“我们去散个步吧。”Steve提议道，Tony耸了耸肩。

路上有很多不平的地面，有那么一会儿他们只是安静地走着。Tony没有看着Steve，只是在看着自己的双脚，皮鞋踩在草地上，他的裁缝不会高兴的。

然后，Steve转向Tony，一脸认真。“我以为你对我生气了。”他说。

“好吧，是什么让你这么想，是早上的口交还是我煎的薄饼？是煎薄饼，对吧，这就是为什么我不下厨——”

“我拒绝了你的帮助，”Steve严肃地说道，“Tony，这不是 _ _你__ 的原因。我很感激你的建议，但我不能——”

“我知道，”Tony打断了他，因为他真的不想再听到那些话了，“我知道。那就是为什么——”Steve很诚实，所以他也应该同样，“我以为你会对我生气，”他说，“因为逼迫，还有——”

Steve摇头，Tony停了下来。隔了一小会儿Steve才再开口，他看上去像是很认真地挑选这措词。“我很感激你的提议，”他重复道，然后他看向Tony的眼睛，“但是，Tony，你——我知道你关心我，好吗？我知道的，你不用去做这些令人惊讶的事情来证明的。我已经是你的人了。”

Tony不能呼吸。

“而且我很抱歉——我太晚才意识到，你可能会怎么看待这件事，而我——Tony？”

“你简直完美得很荒唐，Rogers，”Tony说道，“也许Erskine的配方不过是水和安慰剂，因为你本来 _ _就是__ 这么的完美。”

Steve脸红了，看上去可爱极了。“还有别的。”他说。

Tony忽然感觉到害怕。他应该知道这场对话进行得太顺利了。“是什么？”他问道。

“阅读我发给你短信。”

有那么一会儿，Tony只是看着Steve——他挺直肩膀，视线定在他身上，即使他的双手只是垂在身侧。

Tony拿出他的手机，打开短信的应用，然后差点就把手机掉到地上。

__谢谢你，我爱你。_ _

他看回Steve。

“就是，”Steve说道，“那个。”

“那个，”Tony重复道，“真他妈认真的，Steve， _ _一条短信？__ ”

“我没有注意到，”Steve说，“我——这对我而言太明显了，我很肯定我之前有说过，短信不过很平常，然后——”

“不，”Tony非常缓慢地说道，“你从来没有说过。”

Steve耸耸肩，笑了。他小心地朝Tony伸出手，附上他的掌心，直到握住了手机，推了下去。他让他们的手一直触碰着，然后眼睛直视Tony的双眼。

“我爱你，Tony Stark。”他说道，简单而真诚，美好到简直不像是真实的。

Tony张开嘴，一个字都说不出来，所以他朝Steve走近一步，尽全力地去亲吻他。

*

Steve一直都有来找他，他们不断地去约会。拥抱很棒，亲吻更好，性爱则赞透了，而Tony——Tony很开心，他让自己相信这会一直持续下去。

那是Steve，他几乎不可能会让任何人失望。

“苹果派，你要迟到了。”Tony在一个早上说道，他仍然疲惫地瘫在Steve的床上。

在过去一周里他每个晚上都和Steve在一起，他想像这样直到永远。

“嗯，就一会儿，铁壳脑袋。”Steve从浴室里喊道。

一会儿之后他就走了出来，除了围在腰上的一条毛巾之外什么都没穿。水从他的头发上滴落，在他身上流淌，滑过他的胸口和胃部——Tony不由自主地舔了舔唇。

Steve准确知道自己在做什么。

“听着，你不能指望 _ _我__ 会负责。”Tony警告他。

Steve伸了个懒腰，毛巾从他的胯部滑落，掉到地上。

“操。”Tony咒骂。

无论他已经见过Steve的裸体多少次，永远都不会足够。

Steve对他微笑：“你说什么？”

“你有一场访问。”Tony吞咽。

“我昨晚把它延期了。”Steve说着，朝Tony的方向走去。Tony强迫自己保持镇定，“Sam带着Wanda和Vision去了康尼岛，Rhodey和Nat在其他地方一起训练。”

Tony感觉自己正露出一个笑容：“所以，你是说，孩子们都出去了？”

Steve大笑：“差不多，是吧。”

“你是个危险人物，”Tony宣称，“麻烦把你的能力更多地利用在邪恶的家伙身上。”

“邪恶？”Steve重复道，倾身去给Tony一个吻。

“我把一个国家偶像腐化了，难倒这不邪恶吗？”Tony说着，把他拉了下来，Steve顺着他的动作，然后当他怂恿他躺下来的时候，Steve躺在Tony旁边，身上仍然沾满水珠。

Tony考虑着甜饮料，并计划下次再喝，他俯下身去舔舐Steve胃部的一道条纹。他感觉到Steve的肌肉紧绷起来，因为他试着保持镇定，然后扯着微笑。

“楼下有蛋糕，”Steve说，“我想煮点东西的，但是——”

“你 _ _现在__ 要跟我谈食物？”Tony问道，就跟他刚才没有在考虑Steve和巧克力酱似的。

“我想表现得好一点，”Steve说道，“这是——我们在四年前相遇了。”

“噢，”Tony轻声说道，“那——那是个好日子。”

“没错。”Steve同意道，再一次轻柔地亲吻了Tony，像是很害怕会打碎他。Tony想说他不是玻璃做的，但真的，这太难拒绝了。

Steve继续落下轻轻的吻，从Tony的下颚、脖子、到锁骨——到Tony的胸口，就在之前弧形反应堆所在的位置。

Tony花了一阵子才意识到自己并没有紧绷起来，而这个简直是有史以来的最大惊喜。他因为很多的原因把弧形反应堆取掉了——但他从来没能忘记它曾经让他变得多么脆弱。

显然，直到Steve。

“谢谢你。”他说道，这很愚蠢，而Steve只是微笑，然后继续。

“我爱你。”Steve抵着Tony的肌肤呢喃道，而Tony扭动着，一时间忘记了全部有意识的思考。

*

“所以，我一直在工作。”Tony说道，他把手插进了裤袋里，希望自己能保持镇定。这个项目很重要，它可以救人。Tony已经跟Stark工业的工程师讨论过了。”

告诉Steve则不一样，Steve在意他，而且他能够直接看穿他。

“继续。”Steve说道。他的姿势很开放，甚至具有鼓励性。

Tony不应该这么担心的。

“我有噩梦。”他说，然后干笑，“你比其他人都清楚，你把我弄醒的次数足够多了。但是，我试过了——好吧，我试着去治好它。”

Steve扬起眼眉。

好吧，Tony不能保持镇静。他开始去说服，“它的实验性很强，而且价格高昂，但还有——还有很多的创伤我还没能解决，而且显然让我自己在穿着战甲的时候精疲力竭不是一个可行的治疗手段——” _ _闭嘴吧，__ 他想，“——所以，这个，通过入侵我的海马体去呈现我自己的记忆，通过它们去解决问题。”他轻拍了下额头，加重了语气。

他能维持的就只是没有看向Steve的双眼。

Steve没有说话好一会儿，然后提出的问题并不是Tony所期待的。“这就是为什么你最近有那么多次头痛？”他问道。

Tony愣住了：“我——”

“Tony。”

Tony终于看向Steve，而他的表情让他伤透了心。他很确信Steve会对他很生气——而不是担心。

“是的，”他轻声说道，“但这不重要，而且——天啊，Steve，我之前告诉过你了，我睡不了觉，如果我可以治好这个——”

“治好 _ _你的大脑。__ ”Steve打断了他，好吧，他现在看上去很生气。

“我试过治疗了，”Tony猛地说道，“那没有用。”

Steve咬着嘴唇，Tony能看见他是在试着不要去争吵。然后，他开口：“这个 _ _有__ 帮助吗？”

Tony看向别处：“也许吧，我不知道，太早下定论了？”

“Tony——”

即使是在这里Tony也不能面对在这话题上Steve的失望，而且除此之外……“这背后的科学很充分，Steve，但这必须要被测试，而且——这是我的技术，我相信它能帮到我，在它成功的时候，我可以安全地发布它去帮助其他人。 _ _这很重要。__ ”

Steve看上去想要争执更多……然后他点头。“好吧，Tony。”他说。

Tony抬起眼眉：“好？”

Steve叹了口气，朝Tony走近，Tony立刻就朝他靠了过去。Steve很暖和，就在他用双手捧着他的头的时候，Tony几乎以为他的头痛正在消失。

“我对此并不高兴，”过了一会儿，Steve说道，“不是你正在做的这件事——你是对的，这很重要。对其他人而言 _ _还有__ 对你而言。 _ _对你而言__ 的部分已经足够了，Tony，你不用一直去说服我。”

“然后呢？”Tony问道。他不明白。

Steve只是把他拉近一点。“我讨厌看到你在这个过程中伤害自己，”他呢喃道，“我讨厌看到你痛苦，Tony，知道自己什么忙都帮不上——”

“你有在帮忙。”Tony突然插话，“你在这里——你还没有抛弃我——你正抚摸着我的头发，这些都帮得上。”

“你真的不会在想我会因为这件事而抛下你吧？”Steve说道。

Tony假装没有听见他说的话。“你有在帮忙。”他重复道。

“我永远不会离开你的。”Steve对着他的耳朵呢喃道，声音很轻却很坚定；而Tony可以就在那个瞬间相信他。他们亲吻了，温柔而缓慢，Tony总是知道，无论这段关系能维持多久，他都会接受——但现在，现在他认为他想要Steve在他身边，站在他身侧，在他的怀里， _ _一直都在。__

他荒唐地爱着他。他应该感到害怕——但是他没有。那是Steve，他永远不会伤害他。

（另一件他比起外太空更加惧怕的事？

合理的结论是，Tony会是那个伤害Steve的人，在某个时候，在未来，而且无法避免。）

“不要去想太多。”Steve呢喃道，再次缓慢地亲吻了Tony。

一切都很好，所有事都很完美。在Tony的生命里，他没有太多像这样什么都没被摧毁的经历，但他想他是可以习惯这样的。他又亲吻了Steve，然后就这么站在他宽松的拥抱里。

“这段时间我都会有偏头疼了，”Tony说，“我不喜欢那些景象。”他真的已经厌烦那些景象了，但是他解决不了他的梦境，他的愧疚，还有他整个天杀的大脑。他只知道怎样去修复机器。“但我相信它会有帮助的。”

Steve点了点头，仍然抱住Tony。“那Tony，我会在这里陪着你的。只要你相信自己在做什么——你可以依靠我。”

Tony闭上眼，紧紧贴着Steve。

*

Tony缓慢地醒过来。他还是挺高兴可以入睡的——每个没有噩梦的晚上都值得珍重——而且除此之外，他还感到舒服的暖和，紧紧地裹在柔软的被子里。如果他醒来了，他就得起来，而他并不想那样。

也许他可以放一天假……不知道为什么，即使是在半梦半醒之间，他意识到这个主意是多么的荒谬。

头痛缓慢地开始了，他呻吟着，把手指按压到太阳穴上。情况要比昨天的好，但仍然很糟糕。他闭上眼睛一阵子，咬着下唇，然后坐了起来。好吧，今天的第一件事： _ _找止痛药。__ 然后他应该要去研究二扩更多一些，以及把MIT演讲的文稿搞定。他很肯定自己正因为想着这个而得到第二个头痛。

他睁开眼，眯眼看着光亮。Steve没有拉起窗帘，但因为某种原因，卧室的门打开着，光亮从走廊照进来。Tony皱眉，走廊？但他们是在大宅里，而且……

 _ _啊。__ 昨晚的记忆终于涌现出来。Nat做完一个任务回来，而Steve得去见她。Tony的偏头痛在那时很难处理，但是他坚持要跟Steve一起去，他不想一个人待着。

他叹了口气。现在，他几乎要后悔这个决定了——但是他在空气中问到了很诱人的味道，然后想都没想就起来了。

所以这就是为什么门是开着的，他想，用手揉着头发，朝厨房走去。

“无论是谁干的，我喜欢那家伙。”他说着，笔直走向咖啡壶。

“你很幸运那 _ _是__ Steve。”Nat说，显然被逗乐了。Tony没有把任何注意力放到她身上，直到他给自己倒了一杯咖啡然后一口气喝了下去。然后Steve从他身后伸手抱住了他，用鼻子蹭着他的脸颊。“感觉好点了？”他轻声问道。

Tony耸耸肩。“我会好起来的。”他说。

“当然。”Steve说着，把两片止痛药放到Tony手里。Tony干咽下药片，他太感激了，都没有去找水来喝。

Steve没有作出评论，只是在放手之前又抱紧了一秒钟。“我做了煎薄饼。”

“哇哦，Nat，你幸运真好，”Tony说，“我只得到了烤糊了的苹果派。”

“你用不着转移我的注意力，”Steve提醒他，“而且不管怎样，煎薄饼是给你的。”

“我已经吃过了。”Nat确认道。

Tony终于看向她，很近。她正在微笑，而且看上去很放松，他没有认为她在承受着痛苦，Nat _ _能够__ 假装，但他喜欢去想她不必这么做，在和他们一起的时候不需要。“你过得怎样？”他终于问道。

“看起来，过得比你好。”她平静地说道，“我之前有一些淤青，但现在都消散了。”

Tony点头。“如果你有什么要升级的话，跟我说一声，”他严肃地说道，“我可以——”

“谢了，Tony，我的装备已经很完美了。”她对他微笑。

他感觉自己也回了一个笑容。“尽管如此。”他坚持着。

“如果我想到什么的话会告诉你的。”她点头说道。他坐到餐桌旁，在她的旁边，很快Steve就递给了他一个装满煎薄饼的碟子和又一杯咖啡。

“你最好了。”Tony说道。

“很肯定那是你，Tony，”Steve的语气意外地温和。他坐到Tony的对面，靠近得足以让他们的膝盖相碰。

Tony朝他微笑。他还是很累，而且还伴有头痛。

他很开心。

他开始吃煎薄饼，并且意识到他想每一天醒来都像现在这样。

*

Tony签署了文件，确保了九月基金会的资金。没能和Pepper一起做这个，还是让他有一点痛心，但这个基金会 _ _是__ 一个很好、很重要的想法。它可以帮到很多的孩子，而且Tony _ _要__ 让它实行。让除了武器以外的东西成为他的遗产的一部分。

昨晚，Steve曾问他，是否确定要展示二扩。

“我知道这对你来说是私事，”Steve严肃地说道，“而且这——在舞台上的话，要做的事有很多。”

“你想要问，为什么不是最新的Stark手机呢？”Tony回应，摇了摇头，“如果是你的话，我的另一款手机意味着什么呢？当然，我喜欢科技是怎样能让你跟世界上的其他人连接起来的。这很重要，无论是你被困于战争当中的家人，还是你要去度假。但是最新的Stark手机并没有真正的改变现状。而二扩……可能会改变很多。”Tony顿了顿，“就像你所说的，这是 _ _私事，__ 而这本应就是，因为我不想对着这些年轻人说谎，他们是我们的未来，Steve，而我想要去激励他们，我要展示给他们看，对我来说什么是重要的。”

Steve点点头，显然对这个答案很满意。

Tony是个超级英雄，但他知道，如果他在这个小小的治疗实验上成功了的话，就可以开始帮助 _ _普通__ 的群众了。那些被他武器所伤的人、那些在Loki来袭时在纽约的人——而且还有车祸的幸存者们、所有的在跟自己的精神问题抗争的学生们。这比Tony所能表达的还要意义重大，真的。它还没能准备好做他计划以外的事情，一场演示——但是它会展示给他们看，有那么一种方法，他们应该越过所能看见的极限，改变世界，只是不要像Tony的大部分人生所做的那样，不要。他们应该要让这个世界 _ _变得更好。__

他希望九月基金会能够真的帮到他们。

还有两个星期。Tony知道，这会是他做过的最重要的一次演讲。

*

Tony听到Steve在叫他的时候，他正在修补Nat的腕带。

“在这里！”他喊道。

Steve应该在基地里的，但Tony很高兴看到他来这里过夜——或者至少他希望那是Steve在大半夜来到大宅要做的事。

Tony小心地把工具放了下来，然后在椅子上转过身，刚好看见Steve输入访问控制码，然后走进他的工作室。

“嘿，你好啊。”Tony说道。

“嘿。”Steve微笑着说。他摸了一把头发，“很抱歉，我没有提前说一声。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“Steve，你几乎都住在这里了，你不用提前说。”

Steve脑袋微侧。“你确定你不是哪个快要跟我一起住在基地里的人？”他厚着脸皮问道。

Tony随手抓了几张纸，揉成球朝Steve扔了过去，后者当然接住了，而且视线都没有从他身上离开过。

“你很激动。”Tony注意到。

“我觉得我们这次可以抓住Rumlow了。”Steve说。

Tony泄气。那是好消息，但是……“你要走了。”那不是个问句。

“尼日利亚拉各斯，”Steve说，“就在明天。”

这不是说Tony介意复仇者们离开——但每一次，他都希望自己能和他们一起。

除了他从成为钢铁侠那里得到的教训。他总是破坏的比修复的多。

“注意安全。”他说。

Steve微笑道：“一直如此。”

Tony叹气。“这不是在美国，”他说，因为他不得不这么做，“你是在拯救世界，但你知道在索科维亚之后，人们在害怕。你也要注意那一点。”

Steve点点头。“我会的，”他保证，“过来。”

Tony喷出一阵笑声，已经站了起来。他穿过房间走向Steve，双臂环着他的身体，吸进他的气味。“我会想你的。”他呢喃道。

“我也会想你的，”Steve轻声说，“但我必须要去。”

“我不会说服你留下来，”他说，“这很重要。他应该被关起来。”

但Rumlow同时也是一个对Steve带有私人恨意的极度危险的疯子，Tony做不到不去担心。虽然他知道最好不要告诉Steve，但是复仇者也是一支 _ _很棒的__ 队伍。他们都会没事的。

“你不会过来就为了告诉我这个吧？”Tony问道，亲吻着Steve的颈窝。

“不，”Steve说道，“我想要和你一起度过这个夜晚。”

Steve的意思可能 _ _是__ 只是一起睡觉，但Tony已经感觉全身发热了。他凑上去亲吻Steve，在他把他抵到墙上时没有反抗，也没有中断他们的吻，他的舌头在Tony的嘴唇上来回舔舐着。

“对此我一点问题也没有。”Tony说道，然后Steve又一次吻了上去。

他们没能去到床上。

*

当他们终于洗完澡，一起躺下时，Tony爬到Steve的上方，细碎地亲吻着他。Steve把手放到Tony的腰上，就这么抱着他。

在Tony看来，他是那么的漂亮，即使是在昏暗的灯光下，头发还一团糟。

“我爱你。”Tony说道，这在他的一生中从来没有更多的意味。

Steve的眼睛忽然睁开。“你——”

“我爱你，”他重复道，“天啊，Steve，我说真的。”

Steve用饥渴而深入的吻堵住了他的嘴。“我爱你。”过了一会儿，他说道，即使Tony已经知道了，“还有——Tony，我从拉各斯回来之后，我们要去别的地方度个假，就只有你跟我——”

“好啊，当然。”Tony说，然后亲吻着Steve，一遍、一遍、又一遍。

他爱着他，他想要和他共度余生。

他甚至都没在害怕。

*

“Boss，你需要看这个。”Friday说。

“哈？”Tony从手表型手甲那里抬起头，Friday把他的屏幕内容转换到重大世界新闻台，然后Tony脸色就发白了。

“ _ _操。__ ”他咽了一下口水，“Steve还好吗？还有—— _ _操__ ，Friday，给我一套战甲——”

就在这时他的电话响了起来，看到 _ _国务卿Ross__ 的名字出现在上面时他又咒骂了一遍。在应答之前，他做了一次深呼吸。

“那到底是什么鬼，Stark？”Ross吼道。

“你知道我不再亲自上战场了对吧？”Tony说道，流畅地接下去，“复仇者会负起全部的责任——”

“你他妈说道对，”Ross打断了他，“法案——”

Tony的大脑快要过速了。他能够预料到全部：这场谈话不会有别的结局——Rhodey会同意的，还有Vision也会；Nat——Nat可能不会同意，Sam也同样，Wanda还不好说，而Steve——

他知道Steve会怎么想。

无论是谁签了，这能够真的毁掉复仇者。

“有多快？”Tony问道。

“在我们谈话的时候委员会已经在集合了。”Ross说。

那就是 _ _，很快。__ “好吧。”Tony说道，“复仇者会负责清理——”新闻上大概是这么说的。

“他们不会负责 _ _任何事。__ 把你的朋友们都叫回美国来， _ _现在。__ ”

Tony深呼吸。“是的，长官。”他说，Ross把电话挂掉了。

Tony用手捋着头发。他想要飞到拉各斯——他想亲眼看到Steve没事，每个人都没事，或者尽可能地好——但他知道这是个很糟糕的主意，尤其是在法案即将登场的时候，现在——他们需要的唯一一件事就是钢铁侠在复仇者炸掉一间天杀的医院之后不请自来地飞到尼日利亚去。

“Friday，我需要Steve的通讯频道。”一阵干扰的声音过后，Tony慌乱地说道，“ _ _Steve，__ 你还——”

“Tony。”Steve开口，他的声音听上去很疲惫，很破碎。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

一阵停顿。“是的。”

Tony有听过类似的谎言，但这也意味着Steve至少身体上很好，他不能期待更多了。“Wanda呢？其他人呢？”

“都活着。”Steve说。

“好吧。”Tony把眼睛覆上，“好吧。听着，Steve，你们需要回来。”

“我们正在帮助——”

“不，”Tony插话，“这是国际事件，这——让Sam去扫描吧，红翼可以穿过墙壁——如果有人还活着的话可以把他们带出来。”他吞咽，“但看上去——”

“别。”Steve轻声说道。

Tony服从地没有说话这句话，但他还有别的事 _ _不得不__ 去说，很重要的事。“说真的，Steve，如果那里再也没有你可以救出来的人，那就登上昆式战机，在尼日利亚军方决定要拦着你 _ _之前__ 回来。”因为他们会这么做的，Tony几乎可以肯定。

“我们不可以就这么丢下他们。”Steve说。

“就他妈听我这一回！”Tony猛地说道，“如果那里已经没有人能幸存，你就没有丢下 _ _任何一个人。__ 他们自己的机构会负责清理的。”然后把账单寄给他，可能吧。“你需要回美国，Steve，拜托了。”

他知道Steve感觉自己负有责任并且想要帮忙，但他们已经越过友好的那条线了，现在是一团糟，而Tony需要复仇者们在美国的土地上。

他已经可以感觉到头疼了。

“好吧，”Steve终于开口。“可以。”

Tony可以哭着松一口气。“谢谢你，”他说。他快速地计算他们到来的时间，然后咒骂了一声。

“Steve？”

“还有别的事吗？”Steve一定真的很累。

“你今晚回到的时候我不会在这里，”Tony说，“我很抱歉，我得应付Ross，而且明天一早我要去MIT——什么都不要说，Steve，你都不知道现在这里到底是一场怎样的灾难，MIT的演讲已经计划了好几个月了，我不能在不会给复仇者带来坏影响的情况下取消它。”Tony揉了揉太阳穴。并不是说这真的会有帮助，但取消一场传言已久的演讲作为奖学金计划的开始……这不是那种他现在能承受的重压。“我会尽快回来的。航程很短，期待在明天中午能见到我吧。”

“我明白，”Steve说道，“就——照顾好自己，Tony。”

“是啊，”Tony说，“那是你现在的工作，Steve，我可好着呢。就——回家吧，好好休息一下。我们明天再谈。”他想要说更多的话——去警告Steve，去说他爱他。但是他不确定现在是否安全，Ross肯定正在很认真地看着他们。

“好吧，到时候见，Tony。”

“再见，Steve。”Tony回道，然后断了通讯。

Tony看着他先前正在组装的手甲，叹了口气。他现在得需要它了。

然而，他戴上了原型机的那款——它能用，但是电源很糟糕，能量很低，仅足够在一场小型战斗使用。然后他锁上工作室，前去整理着装。

黑丝双扣西服，深蓝色领带。这是面对Ross需要的那种战甲。

他叹了口气，然后开车前去见国务卿。

*

MIT的演讲本身并不完全是一场灾难。Tony很擅长这个，他自己知道，但他实在是很惊讶，自己能够专注在不是拉各斯灾难的事情上这么长时间，去给他们展示二扩。他得说，这些孩子们值得获得这些奖学金；他很后悔自己必须马上离开，他很乐意去和他们的其中一部分人聊天，而事实是，演讲一结束他就得走。

提词器显示出他的下一个句子： _ _现在我要请出基金会的负责人，Pepper Potts，__ Tony脸色发白了一秒钟。她很久之前就跟他说过了——为什么这个没有改——

“别怕犯错，放手去做吧。”他说道，微笑着，但是像逃跑一样走下了舞台。

如果Pepper有和他一起的话，她可以留下来，去做那些她擅长的建立正面公众关系的事情——但她不在这里。他真的不需要被提醒着。

然后他得赶路了，Ross在纽约等着他，而Tony很肯定，如果他没能快点赶到，Ross _ _会__ 自己去威胁复仇者的。

二扩造成的头痛已经开始了，所以他起初几乎没有留意到站在电梯前的那位女士。

当然，最糟糕的伤口总是那些你没能预料到的。

“你以为你在为我们而战？其实你只是为了你自己。”

Steve已经这么跟他说过了，Tony曾经觉得自己已经改变了，然而……

她是对的。他可以花更多的钱在他喜欢的基金上，这并不会洗刷掉他手上的鲜血。

“他死了，”Miriam Spencer终于说道，“都是你的错。”

最糟糕的事情是：她并没有错。

*

Ross和复仇者们的会面走向了最坏的境地。最糟糕的部分，Tony想，是Steve的眼睛，一直对准着他，在无声地问道， _ _你知道这件事吗？__

而他不能说谎。

他本应准备好，一份让他们、让Steve能接受的法案版本。他们已经在争吵了，这是他的错。

他咽下几颗止痛药，试着缓解他的偏头痛，仿佛这在他使用二扩之后会有用。他的视野开始出现斑点，但他不能允许自己虚弱，不能在这里。他就着威士忌吞下药片，真的，但Steve会对他失望的——如果他还没有失望的话——而Tony不觉得自己能够承受得了。

他们都需要听他讲讲，而他们并不会听。

“多久了，Tony？”Steve问道。

Tony耸耸肩：“已经很久了。”加以掩饰毫无意义，他可能只是在几个星期之前猜得到那份具体的协议，但这个想法并不是新的。他应该要有更好的准备。

“该死，Tony！”Steve捶了一下桌子，“我们是队友，你应该告诉我们——”

“我不是一名复仇者，Steve，”Tony打断了他，“如果你有更好的人选能让美国议员不再追着我们不放的话，那就告诉我——”

“伙计们，”Natasha打断了他们，“我们现在最不需要做的就是内讧。”

“我们最不需要做的就是 _ _隐瞒事情。__ ”Steve猛地说道。

Tony低着头，他很想吐，他一点都不想这样。“我在试着帮忙。”他嘟囔道。

“而结果多么壮观啊。”Sam评论道。

Steve的手机响了，他皱着眉头拿过来。Tony知道他在这个房间以外没什么朋友——他有时候会在退伍军人中心和Sam一起帮忙，但他在这个世纪仍然很孤独，而这有时候也会让Tony很痛心。Steve读短信时眼睛睁大着，脸色变得苍白。他把手机塞到口袋里，一言不发地走了出去，也没有朝Tony的方向瞥一眼。

*

Tony犹豫了一秒，Steve的表情表示，无论他读到的内容是什么，都是很严肃的事。没有看一眼其他的复仇者，Tony突然走出房间，跟在Steve后面。他希望Steve没有真的逃跑——但不是，他只是在楼梯底部，一脸受挫地注视着手机屏幕。

“Steve？”Tony小心翼翼地问道。

“我就不能出来喘口气吗？”Steve厉声说道，他手里的手机裂开了。

Tony安抚地抬起双手：“不，这——我很担心你。”从拉各斯，还有天啊，这件破事，之后，现在是他们第一次独处。

Tony现在只想过去拥抱Steve，但是他看着要像是陶瓷一般碎掉了。

Steve因为他的话泄气了。“Yeah，”他是，“抱歉。”某种程度上来说这比他先前冲动的反应更糟糕。然后他只是很快地把手机塞给Tony，好像它会把他烫伤似的。Tony差点就没接住手机，然后他阅读了那条短信。

然后又读了一遍。

 _ _谁他妈像这样给他发短信啊？__ 他想，但这并不重要，Steve的表情很痛苦，他的眼睛紧闭，还有——

“嘘。”Tony说着，把手机放进口袋里，然后小心地用手臂环着Steve。他催促他往前走，在最近的门后面——另一扇灰色的、冰冷地会议室，但这间能够给他们提供私人空间。Tony把门锁上——在一间有一个可以穿墙的机器人、一个可能会撬锁的前刺客、和一个能够用意念移动物品的魔法师的屋子里，这一定很有用。

然后，终于，Tony把所有的注意力放在Steve身上，他用手臂抱着他。“我很抱歉。”他呢喃道。

“她是——她曾是我在这里醒来之后唯一一个认识的人。”Steve说的，然后开始战栗，手指用力地掐着Tony的手臂——这很痛，而Tony并没有打算反抗——然后把脸埋在Tony的肩膀上。

“我知道。”Tony安慰地说着，用手抚摸着Steve的背部，然后他只是摇摇头，哭了起来。

Tony并不擅长保持安静，但他意识到Steve并不需要他的喋喋不休。他强迫自己把嘴闭上，只是紧紧地抱着Steve，试着去安慰他。他总是擅长挑选一些不可能的任务。

（他总是很擅长失败，他想着，而Steve在他怀里渐渐破碎。）

*

Steve看上去并没有比刚看完短信时的样子好多少，但他还是尽可能地让自己保持镇静。展示着自己虚伪的一面的Tony，注意到这对他来说一点都不健康，但他不想去强迫他。他只是看着Steve像一个幽灵一样在基地里走动着。

“我一直都不认识她。”Tony最终说道。

Steve转向他，“完全不认识？”他问道，“Howard跟她看上去很友好。”他几乎笑了，Tony能看出来这其中有过一段故事，但现在并不适合去过问。

“他们吵过一架，”他说，“在我出生之前。很长一段时间内我都不知道神盾局的存在。”他考虑道，“我爸是个混蛋，我一点都不惊讶她会对他感到厌烦，我从来都不明白为什么我妈妈会跟他处得来。”

Steve朝Tony靠近，后者立刻就挽上了他的手臂。肢体接触带来的安心感笼罩着他们。

“跟我记得的那个人相比，他貌似改变了很多啊，”Steve缓慢地说道，“还有Peggy——她几乎都不在这里了……”他的声音弱了下去。

Tony同情地拍了拍他的手臂。Steve现在看着对身体安慰的反应好了起来，至少是这样。“葬礼在两天后。”Tony说道。他讨厌提醒Steve这件事，但总有人得去说出来。Steve紧绷起来：“没错，我明天就飞过去。”

“我知道，”Tony说道，“这就是为什么——Steve，我可以跟你一起去的。”

Steve看着他，有那么一瞬间是充满希望的。“你不必这么做。”他说。

“ _ _我可以。__ ”Tony说道，因为这很重要。他知道Sam会去，但是……他想要确保Steve没事。

“谢谢你。”Steve呢喃道，把Tony朝自己身边拉过来，然后靠在他身上。然后他话锋一转：“法案的批准——”

“我反正也不会去，我不是在任的复仇者。”Tony立刻说道，这并不会改变他 _ _签了__ 文件的事实。

Steve摇了摇头。“不是这个，”他说，“我不会签的。”

Tony贴近地看着他，然后往后退。“你是不——你是不是真的在想，我想要和你去Peggy的葬礼的原因是要继续说服你签署法案？”他忽然难受了起来。

Steve没有看着他。“我不知道，Tony，”他说，“我——我希望你也去，我爱你，我会好受一些。但是法案——显然我们是不会同意的，而且我感觉像是他们在把我们分裂开来。”

 _ _好吧，你并没有错，__ Tony想要这样讲，但是没有。

“去他的法案，”Tony说道，“我爱你，而某个对你很重要的人才刚去世，为什么我会在这里 _ _支持你__ 会这么难以想象？我很肯定你也会为了我这么做。”

Steve垂下视线。“我很抱歉，”他重复道，“所有的事——我很迷茫。”

Tony能明白，但这仍然很伤人。他还是认真的。“所以呢？”他问道，“你想要我去吗，还是？”

“你还想去吗？”Steve无力地笑着，“是的，Tony，我想要你和我一起。谢谢你。”

他们再次互相拥抱，但这次的时间稍短；Tony没能把Steve的指责抛诸脑后，而且他知道，法案 _ _会__ 把他们拆散的，还有——他曾想过，如果其他的事都失败了，他还有Steve。

但是Steve已经开始怀疑他了。

“我们应该去睡觉了，”Tony开口道，“你想有时差吗？”

Steve大笑：“不想，不过我们都累了。”

他们已经同睡一张床有好长一段时间了——除了现在Tony小心翼翼地躺在床的边沿，小心地不要意外地触碰到Steve。

他断断续续地入睡，而每一次他真的睡着了，都会被噩梦惊醒。

在早上，他感觉自己跟完全没睡过觉似的。但他转过去面对Steve的时候，后者正朝他微笑着。

“你留了下来，”Steve说，“谢谢你，还有我真的——”

“Uh-uh，不要道歉，Cap，”Tony说道，“这不算什么。” _ _我爱你，我会陪你一起。__

Steve看上去很感动：“所以我们应该出发了？”

Tony耸耸肩：“我们乘坐的是我的私人飞机，但即便如此它还不是Tardis，所以是的。”他侧了侧脑袋，“我们回来之后要看神秘博士。”

Steve为此大笑着，没有发出声音，但是在笑着，Tony把这当做一次成功。

他挪动着起身，但是Steve抓住了他的手腕，没有很用力，只是让他停了下来。Tony一脸困惑地看着他。

“没什么，”Steve回道，“只是……”他拥抱Tony，紧紧地，快要达到疼痛的程度，“我很高兴你在这里陪我，Tony。”他呢喃道。

“我会一直都在。”Tony说道，对此完全不确定。

*

Tony在看着Steve的脸。葬礼本身对他来讲并没有任何的情感依附，他是为了Steve才去的，而Steve——Steve坐在他旁边，表情空白，一成不变；抬棺的时候他的脸上也是同样空白的表情。

Tony很担心。

Steve从来不会过度的情绪化，至少表面上不会，但他如此地封闭自己却不会是什么好事。Tony多少知道一点，但他什么都做不了，只是坐在Steve身旁，希望他能得到一些慰藉。这又不是说他不能提供更多；他们的关系并没有公开，而Margaret Carter的葬礼并不是公开这件事的好场合。Tony是不会对Steve做这样的事的。

在某个时刻，Steve退缩了，在他让自己冷静下来之前，他的眼睛睁大了不到一秒钟。Tony回想着先前的一幕，然后明白了。 _ _Sharon Carter，__ Fury派去跟在Steve身边的那名特工。

他转过身去，一脸困惑地看着Sam，但是Sam只是耸耸肩，摇了摇头。他看上去跟Tony一样担心。

Tony在余下的时间内都在更加仔细地观察这Steve，但并没有什么能够帮到他猜想出Steve的脑袋里究竟在想什么。Rhodey会告诉他， _ _直接去问__ 就好，但他从来都不擅长这种事。

终于，葬礼结束了，在起身之前，Steve紧紧抓住Tony的手有好长一段时间。Tony紧跟在他的身后。

“你还好吗？”他轻声问道。

Steve僵硬地点点头。“我们离开这里吧。”

Tony能理解。他们刚走到门口，Nat从阴影里走了出来。Tony暗暗地叹了口气。

“Nat，这是——”

“我知道，”她温和地打断了他，然后看着Steve，“Tony不是为了法案来这里，而且我也不是。”

Steve点头。“那是为什么？”

“我觉得你会需要一个朋友，”Nat看了看Tony和后面的Sam，然后纠正自己，“尽可能多的朋友。”

Steve的笑容是个易碎品，随时都会破碎，但是他前去拥抱她。“谢谢你。”他嘟囔道。

Tony看向别处。这很私人——但是他很高兴Steve能有这些可以依靠的朋友。他需要人们，他是那么的孤单，而且是那么的拼命想要把这份孤单隐藏起来。

最终，Nat从Steve身边后退一步。“那么，我要去维也纳了。”她的表情在询问着Tony，但是他只是摇了摇头。他不再是在任的复仇者了，他都没有被邀请。他可以去——也许他 _ _应该__ 去——但是他现在不能离开Steve。

Nat走了过来，也给了Tony一个拥抱。他跟她抱得更久一点。“祝你好运，”他呢喃道，“感谢你过来。”

她点了点头，然后走开了。

Tony看着Steve。他转过身去，再看一眼放在教堂里的Peggy的照片，然后走开。

Tony和Sam都跟着他走出教堂。外面仍然有点冷，但至少不在下雨了。Tony想要去搂着Steve，但他们 _ _正在__ 公众场合，而他很讨厌这个，他想要伸出手去安慰Steve却又无能为力。

*

“嘿，”Sam抓住Tony的手臂，“让他们谈谈吧。”

Tony瞥了一眼Steve和Sharon。他没有妒忌，他只是……他还是很担心Steve。 _ _他不是一个小孩子，__ 他责骂自己，然后朝Sam点点头。“饮料我请客。”他提出来，然后他们走去吧台，留Steve和Sharon一起回忆过去。

“你还是赞成法案吗？”Sam问道。

Tony缩了缩。“说真的，Sam？现在？”

Sam看上去很严肃。“现在。”他有什么不对劲。

“是的，Sam，我赞成。”Tony厉声说道。什么——

Sam起身立刻，步伐很快；Tony目送着他。那很……奇怪，Sam总是对他很友善。他们都很关心Steve，以不同的方式，而这让他们联系到一起——

他的想法仍然围绕着Steve，而他太迟了，然后他的手机响了起来，来电显示是Ross。他看向酒吧里的电视机，亮红色的 _ _维也纳发生袭击__ 占满屏幕。

这并不像是拉各斯的那次，这次能看到爆炸。现在，Steve很安全，队伍很安全——而Tony在担心，但他相信Nat能照顾好自己。但是这场在联合国发生的有预谋的袭击带来的已经是别的后果。Tony的大脑已经开始计算出情景，没有一个是好事。

他的手机一直在响，他咒骂着接听电话。“是的，长官？”

“特种部队会去追捕他，不要插手。”Ross简短地数到。 _ _他？__ Tony想要去问，但不知道为什么，他在电视上的播报员说出来之前就知道答案， _ _袭击者已经被认定为James Buchanan Barnes。__

__操。_ _

“别担心，我会处理的。”Tony说道，然后中断通讯。

他乘坐电梯去到三楼——这一次，跑步可能会更快一点，但他已经不再年轻了。去往他们房间的门打开了，Tony _ _知道__ Steve不会在这里。他还是得检查一下，但已经足够确定：Steve的西装被胡乱地扔在床上，他的 _ _另一套__ 服装不见了，连同盾牌，说真的，Tony并不需要更多的信息。

看到Steve的手机就这么被丢在床上很让他痛心。

Tony需要一个计划，他需要去追逐Steve。

但是Steve已经追着他那个是曾经被洗脑的刺客的最好朋友而去，而 _ _没有告诉他。__ 他字面意义上的从Tony身边 _ _逃开了。__ 留下了他的Stark手机，他很清楚这会在他不知情的时候被追踪到——因为 _ _他不相信Tony。__

他曾想过，至少在现在，他们能够一起面对。他之前错得有多离谱。

他戴上墨镜：“Friday？他正在去哪里？”

“Boss，所有的报道都显示Barnes在布加勒斯特被目击到，”Friday说道，“你需不需要一套战甲？”

“不！”他说道，太大声、语速太快。但是他现在并不想去找Steve。他有太多事要做。而且，主观上来说，他的技能在其他某个地方会更派的上用场——某个他需要一套丝质西服和一道亮丽微笑的地方。他叹气：“呼叫Rhodey。”

Rhodey几乎是立即接听了电话，他一定是在等待消息。“发生什么了，Tones?”

“Steve跑了，我觉得他是去了加布勒斯特找Barnes。”

Rhodey安静了一小会儿。“他没有告诉你。”

“你是怎么认为的，Rhodeybear？”Tony强迫自己冷静下来。Rhodey在这件事上是无辜的。

“Rhodey，”他说道，声音更轻了，“你能不能——某个签了法案的人应该去那里逮捕他。”

“当然。”Rhodey毫不犹豫地说道。

“我不能——”Tony挣扎着让声音平稳，“我做不到，不是现在。”

“嘿，”Rhodey的声音现在变得柔和，“我懂，Tones，做你想做的事，我会去搞定Rogers。”

“谢谢你。”Tony呢喃道，然后滑落到地面。所有的事都在往错误的方向发展，太快，实在是太快了。而他甚至都不能去休息，他仍然需要打电话，他不得不坚持住。

“Nat，”在她接听时他说道，“你还好吗？”

“是的，我很幸运。”

“天啊，我应该和你一起去——”

“去做什么，Tony？你都没有带上战甲。”

Tony咬着嘴唇，这倒是真的。

“我知道，”Nat继续说道，“你很担心。谢谢你。”

“你现在要去哪里？”他问道。

“柏林，”她说，“那是他们想要抓捕……他们的地方。”

所以说她已经听说了。

“我很抱歉，Tony。”她轻声说道。

“你在开玩笑吗，Nat？你都几乎被炸飞了还在说你很抱歉？”他意识到他的声调在提高，然后他做了一次深呼吸，“就只是——照顾好自己，在柏林见。”他挂断了电话。他已经很累了，而这只会变得更糟。他的头痛的像是要裂开，Tony觉得自己不会太在意那个的。

但他还有事情要做。他干咽下又一颗止痛药。“Friday，呼叫Vision。”他命令到，然后等待着。

“Stark先生？”Vision问道。

Tony合上眼睛。他能不能不再从他的声音里听到Jarvis？

“是我，”他直说出来，“Vis——我假设你知道发生了什么。”

“是的。”

“麻烦确保Wanda留在基地里，我们不需要她身上发生别的事情——或者她再次失去控制。”Tony讨厌自己得说这些，但他们 _ _不得不__ 确保这些事情。他们现在不能再节外生枝，不然的话法案就会成为解决 _ _超级英雄问题__ 的指路明灯。

“我明白。”Vision沉默片刻之后说道。

“好极了，谢谢你。”Tony说道，然后结束了通话。

他瘫坐着。能做的都做了，他现在只需要振作起来，飞到柏林，然后等待着——希望如此——Steve然后 _ _试着修复这个，试着确保Steve继续作为复仇者，Sam也是。__ 然后他们都是自由的。

Tony预见未来会有很多场跟Ross的对话，跟其他政客的会有更多，为了复仇者们在法庭里作斗争，而不是在战场上。

他想要喝一杯，但他需要处于自己的最佳状态。

“Friday，给我找一个去柏林的航班。”他说着，站了起来。

*

Tony先于Nat抵达柏林，而Everett Ross则出来欢迎他。真是个倒霉的姓氏，Tony想着，一边跟他握着手，朝他露出最好的公关笑容。

“我是非战斗人员，”他在任何人想起要让他把战甲放在门阶上之前说道，“战甲在纽约，我到这里是来处理其他问题的。”

Everett点点头。“ _ _问题__ 这个词是能够形容美国队长失踪的状况。”

Tony的指甲深陷掌心，让自己跟他步伐一致。“我们正试着用外交手段，不是吗，所以就不要用那些我们能想到的那些词了。我已经派了Rhodes上校去扣押他。他签了法案，他是——”

“我们知道，”Everett打断了他，然后补充道，“谢谢你，拥有一名复仇者可能会对避免更多争斗有帮助。”

好吧，Tony想着。所以Ross是可以讲道理的，这算是个进展，不是吗？

他们周围的办公室全都有着玻璃墙，上方的六个屏幕显示着德国反恐部队的动向——Tony不知道为什么 _ _他们__ 要被派到罗马尼亚去执行任务。

这不是好像有人怀疑 _ _Steve__ 会去了哪里，真的，也没有人能指望普通的士兵们能摁得住美国队长。（Tony想道，忽然感到一阵寒意，他们显然可以 _ _杀了__ 他。Ross没在高兴的话倒是没什么，而Steve并没有一套金属战甲去从狙击手的枪下保护他，但这也是Rhodey在路上的原因。一切都会好起来的，他们会谈谈，他们会解决问题的。）

Tony让Friday扫描了下房间，然后摘掉了墨镜，放在了口袋里。没有了墨镜，他感觉几乎像是裸着的，但他知道之后他会需要这个的，而现在最好不要吸引不必要的注意力。

（在他的大脑的某处，Tony在嘲笑自己 _ _不要吸引注意力__ 的想法。）

“Wilson先生也消失了。”Ross说道，“我们假设他正和Rogers队长一起。”

“我知道你在做什么，”Tony说道，“但我打赌你的假设是正确的。其他所有的复仇者对此都有责任。Romanoff特工正在赶往那里。”

Tony仍然对此很惊讶，真的；她和Steve走的很近，他曾想过她会帮他——然而，他和Steve也本应很 _ _接近。__ 只是不是身体上的。

至少不是在 _ _Tony的__ 头脑里。

他训斥自己，现在那不重要。找到Steve——或者等待直到Steve去到他们希望他去到地方。

“所以，我们期待着Rogers队长会在布加勒斯特出现。”Tony终于开口，“估计到达时间呢？”

“87分钟。”Ross说道，“我们希望能够先逮捕冬日战士。”

那的确会让事情变得更简单。Tony已经知道Steve在这个话题上是多么的过度保护——除非他之前让他去追踪Bucky的话。Tony已经 _ _知道__ 就这么放任他会有多危险。他应该去做些什么。

但是他不想像那样背叛Steve。

“听上去是个合理的计划，”他承认，“Rogers队长在确保Barnes的安全之前是不会停下来的。法案保证——”

“他没有签署法案，”Ross插话，“除非你可以说服他，随便你怎么做，因为这样的话对我们所有人来说都会让事情更简单一些。”

“当然。”Tony很轻易地撒了谎。没错，他能够说服Steve改变主意——在地狱结冰的时候吧，也许。他得找另一个方法。

“Tony，”Nat说道，漫步走进房间，每一步都充满自信，“Ross先生。”

“请叫我Everett，”他说，“我跟这关系不大，我不想要这个姓氏跟着我。”

Tony扬起眉毛。好吧。

“Rogers在哪里？”她平静地问道，像是她想知道的是任务目标而不是她的朋友和队友在哪里。

“正在前往布加勒斯特。”Everett说道。

Nat摇了摇头：“他能够轻易地突破反恐部队——”

“我希望他会尝试避免伤亡和附带伤害。”Tony说道。

Nat向他瞟了一眼。“他不会的。”她随口一说，该死，她可能是对的。“我们有派任何增援吗？”

“在我们说话的时候，Rhodes上校正在飞往那里。”Tony说道。

Nat点头：“希望他在和他开打的时候会犹豫一下。”

Tony在想同样的事情。

他恨不得离开——但现在没有他的战甲，他不会及时赶到的，而他知道他的出现也不会帮到什么。通常来说，他讨厌等待。当某些事情最终发生的时候，Tony很肯定自己并不能够真的去监控Steve的一举一动，除了继续跟Ross纠缠。

他和Nat交换了眼神。

他们在等待着。

*

“我抓到他了。”Rhodey说道。

Tony咬着他的下唇，很用力。他感觉像是无法呼吸，然后他松了松领带。“好的。”他艰难地说出口。

“Tony？”

“把他带来这里。”Tony说道。 _ _不要过问，Rhodey，拜托了，当是为了我。我不能够——就只是带他来见我。__

Rhodey看起来明白了他的意思——毕竟他总是能理解，这就是Tony为什么喜欢他。“他们已经在路上了，”他说，“你会有一个小时，Tones。”

 _ _一个小时，__ 让他准备好去见Steve，给他一年都不会足够。

Tony想要保持乐观心态，想要希望Steve会同意并且签下法案，但他不是毫无缘由地就是一个未来学家，而且他了解Steve。他不会让事情变得简单的。

天啊，Tony _ _爱着__ 他，但是Steve有时候也很特么难去应对。

Nat溜进房间，扬起眼眉。Tony摇了摇头，但是她留了下来。

“谢了，Rhodey，”他说道，“你能不能在那边帮忙清理一下？那边没有人在意不要毁掉城市。”

也就像Nat所说的。 _ _谢谢你，Steve，证明了为什么我们需要法案，__ Tony想道。他现在很恼火，感觉被背叛了。他想要 _ _跟Steve谈谈，__ 然而他知道，这并不会有什么好的结果。

“你知道你并不需要问，”Rhodey说道，“你会随时跟我报告进展的吧？”

“一直都会，honeybear。”Tony挂断通话，转向Natasha，“什么事？”

“Ross会知道答案的。”她说道，没有拐弯抹角。他可以感激这一点。

“你——只是官方的，尽管如此——不再是一名复仇者了，但你站了出来去处理我们挑起的麻烦，所以他会来找你的。”她听上去很担心。

“我知道，”Tony说，“我没有期待别的事。”他试着尽可能地表现出自大，但他已经精疲力尽了，他不确定这有用。

“Tony……”她看着他。

Tony微笑着。“我会处理的，”他说，“我发誓。”

“严格来说这不是你的工作。”她提醒他。

“你有更好的人选吗？”他猛地说道，“Nat，我很 _ _擅长__ 这个。”

“你讨厌这样。”

他大笑。“是啊，我有必要告诉你，有时候我们需要做我们讨厌的事情吗？”他感觉陷入困境，他脱掉了西装外套，“听着，我很感激——这是担心，不是吗？Romanoff探员？——但你可以相信我能应付Ross和其他冲我们来的人。”他撅起嘴笑，“他们不可能比我的董事会更麻烦。”

Nat大笑道：“有道理，我见过他们。”她变得严肃起来，“你会没问题吗？”

 _ _并不。__ 但他们不能假设在这里有任何的隐私。“我为什么不会呢？”Tony回问道，“Cap违反了协议，这是他的问题。”

Nat皱眉不到一秒钟，然后她定是明白了。第一时间没有想到这一点，这并不像她——或者也许她曾相信Tony？通常来说，他会确保搞定所有的录像装置，但他在这里不能这么做，现在，就只能等待Steve，并假装帮得上忙。

Tony的电话响了。

他看着屏幕好几秒钟——即使这比他所需的时间更长，他知道——然后接听。“国务卿Ross？”

“现在到底在发生什么事，Stark？”Ross吼叫道，“Rogers在一次未经批准的任务里炸了布加勒斯特？我有联合国的委员会在等着我，你最好给我找出点答案。”Ross挂断了，而Tony紧紧地抓住了电话。他知道Stark手机能准确承受多大的力道；他知道自己并不能够破坏它——Steve也许能——但在这一时刻，他最想要的就是把它给砸了，这样他就有借口不用去听Ross说话了。

“我很抱歉，”Nat呢喃道，然后在出去的时候捏了捏Tony的肩膀，“他们到柏林之后我会让你知道的，Tony。”

“谢了。”他在她身后说道。

 _ _操，__ 这会是一团糟。但是Barnes _ _是__ 一个被通缉的逃犯，如果Steve签了法案一切都会迎刃而解了。Tony能编造一些关于Steve因为Carter的葬礼而有点心情不佳的屁话、他一直都想签署法案、那个任务时被批准了的。

（除了Tony看见他 _ _正在保护__ Barnes之外。）

所以，更多的公关废话：复仇者想要抓捕他，并送他去受审，而不是杀死他。

那也许能够让公众信服，除却Tony知道Barnes并不对任何死亡抱有任何的责任——可能直到布加勒斯特。天啊，Steve真的知道自己在做些什么吗？帮助一个被洗脑的刺客？谁敢说Barnes不会在路途中试着杀掉Steve？他脑子里还有多少洗脑的东西剩下？洗脑程序消除后，Steve记得的那个Bucky还会剩下多少？

Tony揉了揉眼睛。

不到一个小时，他永远不会准备好。

他感觉像是无法呼吸；他的领带有点紧，他松开领带时，手机又响了。

“长官？”Tony问道，解开了衣服最上面的扣子。

“我现在正亲自飞往柏林，”Ross树洞，“联合国要求的，而且说实话，我并不相信你的评价。”

“恕我直言，长官，我听从了法案——”

“你不应该管住你的队友吗？”Ross挖苦地问道，Tony垂下了头。

要是Steve能足够相信他该有多好。

“我很抱歉，长官。”Tony说道，然后Ross切断了通讯。

他拭去额头的汗水。

他击退了更多类似的短暂而愤怒的Ross的来电。他在西服外套成为负担的时候把它脱掉，然后在走廊上踱步。他开始紧张起来。

“他们在哪里？”Ross再一次想要一个 _ _Tony没有__ 的答案，“你知道这是叛国罪，对吧？”

“罗马尼亚并不在法案的制裁范围内，”Tony快速地说道，然后使用欢快的语气，“Rhodey上校正在帮忙清理。”他说。

“你们后果自负。”Ross威胁道。Tony想要嘲笑他，这才是重点，不是吗？

“后果？当然会有后果。”他带着自己并没有感觉到的自信感说道。

“我能引用你那句话吗？”Ross插话。

“显然你可以这么做，因为我刚刚说了。”Tony凭着不存在的耐心回答道。他的眼睛正对着Steve，后者忽然间 _ _就在这里。__ Tony咽了口口水。“还有别的事吗？”他问Ross。

“现在没有，Stark。”Ross说道。

“谢谢你，长官。”Tony说道，最终朝Steve走进。

他花费了全部的自制力才没有超越必须的距离，然而Steve注视着他，问道：“后果？”然后Tony突然停下了脚步。

“国务卿Ross想要你们两个都受到迫害，我得给他什么。”

“我不能把盾牌拿回来了，对吧？”Steve问道。

 _ _盾牌。__ 这就是他现在在意的事。

Tony受够了。他转过身，至少在这里他能确保Steve会跟上来，因为在武装警卫有许可去射杀他的时候，他有什么选择呢？

“严格来说，它是政府的资产。”Nat说道，与Tony步伐一致，“连红翼也是。”

“那可真冷酷。”Sam说道。

“比监狱温暖！”Tony猛地说道，因为他们是他操蛋的家人，难道他们就不能明白，他所做的 _ _所有事__ 都是为了他们的吗？他会做所有的事，甚至更多，也很乐意去做，但当他们在跟他对抗的时候事情就会变得很困难，而Steve——Steve——Tony不能去想到Steve。

他不能去想。

他不得不去想。

这是他的人生故事。

*

Steve在其中一间玻璃办公室。他们不能期望有更多的隐私。也许这是一件好事。

Tony走进来，他的西装外套搭在了手臂上，然后停在Steve的几米开外。 _ _别靠得太近去触碰，__ 他告诉自己， _ _不要。__

他把钢笔放到桌面上，露出短暂的苦笑。“肯尼迪的钢笔，”他说，“我准备了一整套的说辞，Steve，但是——”

Steve抬眼看着他，无力地笑着：“我以为我们已经过了那个阶段了。”

“我也这么想过。”Tony告诉他。他瞥了下四周，按了手表上的一个按钮，“视野我可管不了，”他说，反正也还不能，“但是他们听不见我们说话。”

Steve侧了侧脑袋，像是在示意， _ _继续。__

“我们在这里做什么，Steve？”Tony轻声问道。

“Tony，你知道我得过去，”Steve说道。他的声音里没有质疑，只有顽固和正直，“可能有人伤亡。”

“已经有人伤亡了！”Tony不敢相信地厉声说道，“你为了你那儿小小的任务把半个加布勒斯特都铲平了，你——”他突然停了下来，不断呼吸。

“也许——”

“也许什么？世界会无视掉 _ _一个知名刺客__ 的出现？”

Steve松开拳头。他可能并非有意识地表现出威胁，但一部分的Tony希望他如此，一部分的他希望他们能够靠近对方，靠肉体接触，以及把他们的不同朝对方嘴里尖叫——但世界并不是这样运转的。

天啊，他想要触碰Steve。

“Steve，你为什么不来找我帮忙？”Tony问道。他的声音比他想要的还要破碎。

Steve越过桌面看着他的眼睛。“你会帮忙吗？”他回问，“带着法案？”

“ _ _是的。__ ”这很重要，这就是Steve显然没搞懂的部分，“他们不会阻止我们行动的，Steve——他们也确保我们会有一些界限，好让我们 _ _不会一时兴起毫无计划地就搞砸并摧毁一个欧洲的首都。__ ”

Steve畏缩了一下。Tony感觉到一秒钟的不正当的满足，然后就为自己感到恶心。他穿上外套，Steve的视线跟随着他的每一个动作。

“我告诉过你，”他说，“这个，这里，是Bucky——但我不能无视掉任何的状况。有时候我希望我能。”

Tony冷漠地看了他一眼：“你才不呢。”

“是啊，我不。”Steve同意道，咯咯笑着，他看着更加坦率了，“我讨厌把你留在那里，Tony，你得相信我。”

但这并没有让Steve迟疑超过一秒钟。

然后Tony系上了领带。“我相信。”他小心翼翼地说道。

“没有相信你，我很抱歉。”Steve补充道。

Tony退却了一步。听到那句话，不知道为什么比只是 _ _知道__ 更加糟糕，但是他个人的感受并不重要。

“到目前为止，”Tony说道，小心地让声音听上去很单调，“还没出什么无法挽回的事情。签了它，Steve，然后Barnes就会得到合法的心理救治，接着所有事都会恢复正轨。”

“我需要保障措施。”Steve说道，注视着摆在两人之间的文件。

“当然。”Tony说，“先让我把公关问题处理好。” _ _那些你挑起的，__ 他没有这么说。他不想要跟Steve敌对，他只想要Steve跟他意见一致。法案并不理想，但它是他们能有的最好的选择。“然后我们会让你跟Wanda复职——”Tony在能把话说完之前就发现了自己的错误。

Steve站了起来，往后退：“Wanda？Wanda怎么了？”

Tony的头痛涌了上来。“她很好，她被禁足在基地，这是为了她的安全。”

“她是个孩子！”

“她不是一个美国公民，而他们不会给大规模杀伤性武器办签证！”Tony吼回去。 _ _一个孩子，__ 他想， _ _是的，一个让我看见你死亡的孩子。__ 一个孩子，当然，但是这个孩子需要从受到保护以免受到来自其他人的伤害，就如同其他人需要受到保护免受来自她的伤害。为什么Steve就不能看到这一点呢？

“每一次我开始相信你——每一次，Tony——你都跑偏而且——”

Tony的眼睛像是在灼烧一般。他值得它不应该抱有什么希望。“饶了我吧！”他粗重地呼吸着，“只有这么做，才能避免更糟的处境。”

从Steve被逮捕、Barnes快要被引渡的状况来看，这难道还不明显吗？

“继续自欺欺人吧。”Steve回击道。

他可以去揍Tony一拳的。

“所以就这样了吗？”Tony在Steve走到门口时低声问道。他讨厌自己要问这个问题，但他不能够 _ _不__ 知道。

“怎样？”Steve问道。

“我们。”Tony没有看着他。

“你想要现在讨论这个。”Steve淡淡地说道。

Tony摇了摇头。“忘了吧，Cap。”

一部分的他希望Steve能留下来，道歉，让他安心。

但是Steve就这么走了出去。

Tony颤抖地呼吸着，拿起他的墨镜。

*

Barnes的那一拳很绝，但是Tony不想要也没有时间去给自己做个检查。他的左臂一直在疼，而且他的右眼也看的不太清——但他曾经从最糟糕的境地中存活了下来。现在 _ _Steve已经离开了，__ Tony得去找他。他没有时间可以浪费在自己身上，但是他坐下一会儿，只是因为他不确定自己是否能一直站着。弧形反应堆已经被取掉有很长一段时间了，但是它那令人安心的光亮，Tony再也不能确定，自己的心脏是否安好。

（还是有一定几率的，它从来没好过。）

Steve有意识到他自己在做什么吗？

他有没有一个、又一次没能和他分享的计划？

Tony又解开了衬衫上的一颗扣子——反正衣服也已经烂了——然后搓揉着反应堆位置的伤疤。现在这并没能让他舒服一点。

他的心脏疯狂地跳动着，他能听见耳朵里传来的脉动的声音。他需要睡眠，而他现在完全醒着，几乎在颤抖。这太多了，实在太多了。他强迫自己尽可能地去呼吸，他不能在这里崩溃。

Ross走了进来，他看上去很生气。这并没什么新鲜的。

“我不应该假设你知道他们在哪里？”他几乎是毫无感情地问道。

“我们会找到的。”Tony立刻回答，“他们24小时走在侦查，他们会找到线索，然后我们会去处理。”至少Tony还是能确定这个的。Steve是他的责任，从各种意义上来说都是。现在只能靠他把Steve安全地带回来。

“你不明白吗，Stark？”Ross问道，“这轮不到你去处理，很显然你并不客观。”

Tony感觉的血凉了。“你说什么？”

“要我给你拼出来吗，Stark？”

他站了起来：“是啊，我宁愿这样。”

“当你签法案的时候不是有利益的冲突，然后去整一个没有签法案的人吗？因为在我看来，Barnes没有获得内部帮助的话，是逃不掉的，而Roger显然有权限去做到这一点。”

“这很荒谬，”Tony说道，“你想暗示什么都行——”

“你觉得我在暗示些什么？”Ross大笑，“Stark，每个人都知道你是一个婊子，但我承认我很惊讶，当我看到Rogers队长的照片出现……”他的声音弱了下去，但是他把手机拿了出来，屏幕上是一张照片，Steve和Tony在亲吻，四肢交缠。Tony甚至都不知道这是 _ _什么时候__ 拍的，但不可否认，这是他们。

“Tony……”Nat轻声说道。

Tony摇了摇头。

“Rogers队长那边有什么选择？”他非常缓慢地问道。

“你不应该首先担心你自己吗？”Ross扬起眉毛。

“Rogers队长，”Tony重复道，向前倾去，“你要对他做些什么？”

“对任何一个犯罪者会做的事。”Ross说道。

“你要杀死美国队长？”Nat怀疑地问道。

“如果我们被挑衅的。”Ross平静的说道。

Tony的心脏仍然在加速。他让自己坐了下来，抬头看向Ross。“恕我直言，长官，你不能用军队和子弹去解决问题，你得让我们去把他们带来。”

“所以，怎么，你能够跟他们一起逃跑？”Ross问道。

“难道你不觉得，”Tony鼓起勇气说道，“如果这照片是真的话，我就再也不会在这里了吗？”他深呼吸，“如你所见，我还在这儿，你可以认定我支持法案。”

Ross看上去在考虑：“这么说吧，我让你尝试的话，这次会怎样有所不同？”

“这一次，我不会再穿着乐福鞋和丝绸衬衫，”Tony说道，“我 _ _会__ 把他们带来的，72小时，我保证。”

即使Ross不相信刚他说的任何话，即使他确信这只会让他逃跑——他也同样不能够在没有审讯的情况下把他永远关起来。如果Tony只是为了帮Steve而逃跑，他会证明Ross是对的，他们都知道这一点。而Tony不在乎有什么会发生在自己身上，但是他非常在意有什么会发生在Steve身上。

“36小时，”Ross终于开口，“Rogers，Barnes，Wilson。”

“谢谢，长官。”Tony说道。

“至于你，逮捕，”Ross补充道，“然后，审讯。你自己算算可能会有什么结果吧。”

Tony咽了口口水。

他不能辩驳，但这会是值得的。为了Steve，会值得的。

Nat用一副难以理解的表情看着他。她短暂地触碰了下他的手臂，然后留下他独自一人思考着。

__操。_ _

所有事都在分离崩析。

*

如果Tony把发生的事告诉给Rhodey听的话，他会冲他大吼的，所以他没有告诉他。Natasha一直在看着他，总是在他的眼角处，但是没有问任何的问题，她可能比大多数人更加理解。在这里Tony完全不重要，Steve才重要。

Tony不想打架。他会倾其所有去避免一场战斗，但是他了解Steve，他值得这个男人能够有多固执。Tony会先尝试其他一切方法，但如果失败了，他 _ _会__ 跟Steve战斗的。他会做任何事去避免其他结果的发生， _ _任何事。__ 而且他仍然希望，与所有的证据相违背，Steve会收手并且聆听。他是个很好的战略家，他觉得这样带着Barnes逃跑，除了把他俩跟Wilson都列入每个国家的监视列表之外，能够做到些什么呢？

Tony明白，真的，Barnes是唯一能够联系到他旧生活的人，尤其是现在Peggy离世了的情况下。他们是朋友，Tony也会为了Rhodey做任何事。但相反的是，Steve这样并没有帮到任何人。无论法庭曾经愿意去听、去免去Barnes作为冬日战士的罪责——伴随着维也纳发生的事，大多数的选项已经失去了，而Steve正在摧毁他们还剩下的一丁点儿可能性。

还有为什么， _ _为什么__ 他不相信他呢？

Tony摇了摇头，对自己很恼火。他需要集中精力，想到Steve在柏林对他说的话只是让他想要喝酒，而这并不会带来任何的好结果。不能在他只有一点点时间去找他的时候。

“Tony。”

Tony眨了眨眼，转过身看到Nat站在他旁边：“怎么，有什么消息吗？”

找一个超级士兵、一个刺客、和一个特种作业军官显然不是一件简单的事。谁会这么认为呢？

“还没有，”她说，“有的话Friday会立刻通知你的。”

Tony承认这一点。

“自从你在战甲送到来之后就把它穿上了，而且还没有脱下了过。”Nat继续说道。

Tony变得僵硬：“我们得做好准备。”

“你能够在被窗户扔出去之后再穿上战甲，Tony，我不认为这是你的理由。”她正以一种略微不安的方式看着他。

“是的，好吧，”他说，“原谅我在这里并不相信任何人，”她畏缩了一下，几乎没能被注意到，然后Tony赶紧发誓补充道，“你知道我不是在说你的吧，Romanoff。”

“不过这也不能怪你。”她说，然后Tony翻了个白眼，然后才意识到她看不见。

“你有律师，”她说，“你可以跟Ross对抗的。”

“对 _ _现在__ 有什么好处？”Tony问道。他已经很累了，而他们到目前几乎都没能做些什么。他可以迟些再叫他的律师处理，当Steve _ _安全__ 的时候，然后也许，希望如此，当他们有机会能够谈谈，然后——

 _ _不要到那一步，Stark，__ 他坚定地告诉自己。

“他们可能在藏起来，”Tony说道，“在某个很近的地方。他们不会毫无缘由地就冒险移动的，而且——”

“Boss，Vision的来电，”Friday插话，“鹰眼闯了进来。”

所以这就显得他们有缘由了。

“Vision，跟我说话。”Tony说道，把通话也广播到Nat和Rhodey的频道。

“我很抱歉，Stark先生，是我不够谨慎。”Vision说道。

“他带走了Wanda？”Tony明白。

“如果她不想离开的话，他是带不走她的。”Nat轻声说道，朝Tony靠近。她没有能隐藏声音的优势。

“正确，Romanoff小姐。”

Tony的头痛忽然爆发。“好的，Vision——这不是你的错，我们都知道Wanda很强大。你还好吗？”

“是的。”

“我——你怎样才能最快能到欧洲？我们现在在柏林，过来找我们。”Tony说道。

“恐怕鹰眼和Wanda已经先我一步了。”Vision带着歉意说道，“我有一段时间丧失了行动能力。”

而基地的警报没有提醒Tony？Wanda的魔法能对科技做些奇怪的事，但是……好吧，Steve也能够给他他的接入码，让他去字面意义上的任何地方，Clint会知道在如何不触发任何警报的情况下使用密码的。 _ _操。__

“好吧，”Tony说道，“没事，就——确保你没问题，Vision，如果可以的话你就过来。我们会扫描得更仔细一些，试着发现他们正在去哪里。”

“我会尝试过来的，Stark先生。”Vision说道。

Tony挂断电话，看着Nat。

“你知道我们现在的武力值高得离谱吧。”Rhodey在他们的私人频道里说。

“我知道。”Tony简略地说道。

“那个——”

“我不是为了这个原因才把他带过来的。”Tony说道。该死，一切都糟透了。他想要升级Peter的服装，在某个时候把他介绍给复仇者们——但不能在复仇者被分裂的时候，也绝对不能在Tony自己快要被逮捕的时候。在Tony看来，Peter是个好孩子，他不值得被扯进这件事。

“我明白为什么，”Rhodey说道，“但我们需要所有能够获得的帮助。”

“我不想去需要帮助，”Tony低声说道，“我想要——操，Rhodey，我知道我不得不跟他战斗，但我没在计划怎样去——去伤害他们任何一个人。这件战甲除去了所有的致命武器，我们要下手轻点。”

“他们会吗？”Rhodey问道，“听着，Tones——我只是不想让你受伤，更多的伤。”

“那个，”Tony嘟囔着，“已经有点太迟了。”

其中一台电脑显示出警报。

Nat在Tony之前就着手了，她俯下身去阅读，然后直接露出冷酷的表情。“Sharon Carter在帮他们——他们正在去莱比锡城。”

那么，Ross _ _是__ 对的，他们有来自内部人员的帮助，只不过那不是Tony。而且 _ _他妈的为什么他之前没有意识到？__ 操。至少他们现在知道要去哪里。莱比锡城不是很远，只有两百公里；Tony想知道为什么是那里。可能是机场，比柏林的要小，但是……他们要冒险飞去 _ _哪里__ ？Steve在玩什么把戏？这说不通，但Tony不能指望从稀薄的空气中能获得更多的数据。

他给Vision发了条信息，看了看Nat。

“准备好了。”她说。

T'Challa走进房间：“所以，是莱比锡城？”

“如你所见，陛下。”Tony说道。

他应该说点什么。T'Challa想要杀死Barnes，简单明了。Tony知道，如果这发生了的话，他就不能把Steve带回来了——就像他知道，也许已经没有多少的Barnes剩下了，也许全部都是冬日战士，在操控着Steve的感情。但这不能就这么作出判断，他们没有足够的了解。这些天，Tony总是感觉自己没有充分的了解。

“为了你自己着想，Stark，”T'Challa说道，“这回我会接受 _ _抓住__ 他。”

哈，Tony并没有指望那个。但是，Barnes本应被引渡到瓦坎达，而 _ _他们__ 允许死刑。不过他现在能接受都会接受，“谢谢你。”他说。

他们登上昆式喷射机，然后飞往莱比锡城。

然后Tony不能去思考，因为Steve在那里，跑过整个机场去到直升机那里，然后着装准备战斗。

然后再一次，他也是。

*

“Ross给了我36个小时去把你带回去，现在已经过去24小时了。”Tony说道，无视掉Ross最后通牒的其他部分，“帮一个——朋友的忙？”他几乎是在乞求。

Tony Stark的生活里总来没有简单的事。

即使是在思考了几个小时之后，他还是让Rhodey去应对Steve，他仍然不确定自己是否能够去攻击他。

然后Wanda把有一个停车场那么多的车辆砸到他身上，当Tony从底下爬出来的时候，他的手臂在每一个动作下都疼痛非常，他意识到，他曾计划要下手轻点，但现在所有的赌注都失去了。T'Challa在包围着Barnes，Nat跟Clint在纠缠，Rhodey试着牵制Wanda，而Tony在跟Steve互殴，像是这是唯一重要的事，像是他想要伤害他而不去亲吻他——但是Steve可能会死，如果Tony不在这里阻止他的话，他会死的；而Tony已经见过他苍白的、已经死去的模样，并且那曾是他的错，他 _ _永远__ 不会让它再次发生。

Tony没计算到的一件事，是他其中的一个朋友背叛了他。

在Steve之后，他本应吸取教训的。

但是他没有时间，也甚至不想去看向Natasha；他得飞去追Steve和Barnes，Rhodey在他身边，Rhodey可能是唯一一个从来不让失望、也永远不会让他失望的人。

然后Vision把他射了下来。

这个不可能发生的，Tony想，他突破一切阻碍，跟着Rhodey尽可能快地飞驰向下——但他知道，这永远都不会足够快，他计算着Rhodey自由落体的速度，他接不住他的。

曾经，他没能来得及抓住Pepper。

而现在，他也没能来得及抓住Rhodey。

*

 _ _一场灾难__ 都不足以形容这一切。

Tony令到他最好的朋友瘫痪了——而这是为了什么？Steve仍然在外面，而这一次，Ross正准备成群结队地去把他和Barnes都拿下。

他只是惊讶，他居然能够被允许留在医院里陪Rhodey，没有强迫他立刻戴上手铐把他带走。他知道其他的复仇者都被关在木筏监狱，无论那个监狱在哪里；不过，他们违反了法案，而Tony，至少官方上来说，还没有。

而这显然在证明他和Steve关系的证据被呈上法庭之后就会改变。他并不怎么担心那个，因为 _ _Rhodey再也不能行走了，而这是他的错。__ Steve一定有看见他掉下来，然而他并没有回来。

但是 _ _Steve仍然在危险当中，__ 而Tony在这里并不能处理任何事。天啊，他想要喝酒。他想要把自己关在二扩当中，然后假装上周的事都没发生过。

他不知道该去做些什么。

他可以追踪Steve——操蛋的份上他开走了昆式战机——但这又有什么意义呢？没有任何援助地再跟他打一架？Steve已经表现出来，他对他的关心不足以去聆听。要是Tony能不再关心自己多好。

他的手机在口袋里颤动。Tony偷偷地把它拿了出来，瞥了一眼屏幕。

“怎么了，Friday？”他轻声问道。病房里并没有任何特工——至少表面上来看——但是他不能够冒险。

“柏林警方优先上传的信息。”她说。

Tony回想起机场的战斗。 _ _听我说，Tony，那个精神病医生……__

也许他自己才是没有去倾听的那一个，也许 _ _他的__ 判断才是有问题的，也许Ross才是对的：他并不客观。

如果Steve是 _ _有__ 原因才离开他并且自己打出一条血路呢？如果这全是Tony的错呢？

他阅读了报告，最后看了一眼无意识地躺在那里的Rhodey，然后转过身去。

轮到钢铁侠违反法案了。

*

特工们在病房门外。Tony希望不用偷溜着离开，但他这并不太可能。不是说他会让事情变得糟糕，不管怎样，Ross只是在等着逮捕他，而且他让Tony去看Rhodey可能只是卖弄仁慈好能够说服他去合作。

就跟他会买账似的。

Tony深呼吸一口气，然后走了出去。两个穿着西装的男人立刻就站到他的两侧。他们看上去更像是保镖，而不是两个正在逮捕一个亿万富翁的特工——也许这就是原因，也许Ross _ _想要__ 保持低调，也许现在会有更多的勒索： _ _给我们造武器，或者别的。__

比起他已经对自己造成的伤害，Ross并不能伤害到他更多。

“今天真不错，不是吗？”Tony高兴地说道。

“安静，Stark先生，”左边的家伙说道，跟着Tony去到门口，“直升飞机在楼顶。”

好吧，事情变得简单了。

Tony附和着他们。他们总是保持把他夹在中间的方式，在电梯或者走廊里都是，但他们其中一人手里拿着一个很有趣的包裹。他们一直把它带在身边，这一点都不合理——但也许他们是在担心Tony会远程地使用它。他们让Tony在外面，全程都行动得很专业——没有推攘，没有威胁，只有微笑和“国务卿Ross在等着你，Stark先生。”一上到楼顶，他们确保Tony靠近墙壁——但这已经足够了。

Tony揍了那个拿着手提箱的人一拳，很用力，就像Steve教他的那样。

“抱歉，只是这玩意儿 _ _太有光泽了。__ ”Tony说道，把它抢了过来；他很肯定他们不会对他开枪，但他也不愿意去冒这个险。在他的触碰下箱子打开了——感谢生物识别——然后他说道，“Friday，启用战甲。”

他的手甲已经包裹了他的手指，然后他抬起手来，瞄准另外一个人。“放下手枪。”他命令道。

“国务卿Ross会把你杀了的。”特工吐了口唾沫。

战甲已经覆盖了他的全身，但他想着， _ _我先出手就没这回事了。__

面甲合上的一瞬间，Tony朝北方就飞走了。

“Friday，潜行模式，”他说道，“追踪我们的战机。”

“已经在追踪了，Boss。”她像平时一样嬉笑着回答。

“很好，”他说，“给我看看所有关于这家伙的资料。”

他的显示器上全是图片，Friday给他叙述历史。所以这个假的医生， _ _Zemo__ ，是索科维亚人。

也就是说，这再一次是Tony的错。问问Wanda就知道了。

他的手臂还在痛，尤其是像这样在战甲里强行保持姿势，但是战甲的医疗协议被限制了，而他宁愿让它们做好准备，以防万一。Steve比他先行一步，但让战甲飞得尽可能的快，Tony还是能够赶上他的。

“你不会有很多能量剩下的，”Friday警告道，“这些可不是好的飞行条件。”

这些当然不是，Tony越接近西伯利亚，冷雨越有可能变成雪，但这不要紧。他得找到Steve，去帮助他，并且向他道歉，然后 _ _试着修复这一摊乱子。__

他继续飞去。

*

昆式战机的坐标把他领到一个推测是一座废弃的苏联基地的地方。战机正停在一片茫茫白雪当中，上面已经覆盖了一层薄雪。这显示了Steve并没有来到多久；Tony在大风雪之中几乎不能看见，雪覆盖战机并不需要花费多长时间。热量感应并没有告诉他有人在外面，所以Tony朝门口走去。密码键板被砸坏了。 _ _在这么一个鬼地方，谁会需要安保，__ 他沉思着，走了进去。

他发现自己走在被微微照亮的走廊中，让他回想起其他所有他见过记录的九头蛇基地——或者在恐怖电影里所有疯子的藏身处。有两副不同的脚印一直去到一部老旧的电梯处，Tony看了一眼，决定从旁边的竖井飞下去。

他的感应器仍然没有——啊， _ _这儿呢。__ 墙壁很厚，但Tony能看见后面有两个苍白的轮廓。他降落在竖井的底部，来到厚重的金属门前。没有战甲的他，他可能都不能把门打开，而这对Steve或者Barnes的金属臂来说当然不成问题。Tony的肩膀在他绷紧的时候抗议着——照着速度，他可能会造成永久伤害，但这是他现在最不担心的事情了。

打开门之后，他终于看见Steve了。他把他的盾牌举在前方，准备好去保护自己——或者进攻。Steve把一样用来防御的东西使用成武器，这一点几乎很让人着迷。

Tony在开口之前把面甲升起，不然的话Steve不会听他说任何一个字的。

Steve侧了侧脑袋。“Tony，”他把盾牌放下大概一英寸，像是他想要把它拿开，去相信Tony——然后阻止了自己。

好吧，Tony现在并不能去责怪他。他越过Steve看向Barnes，后者动都没动过，保持狙击步枪瞄准着他。“稍息，士兵，我现在不是冲你来的。”

Barnes没有动弹。

“那你来做什么？”Steve问道，声音带着生疏感。

这个问题有太多的答案，而只有一个是重要的。“为了你，”Tony承认道，“来帮你，来——”

他没能继续说下去，因为Steve把他推到墙上，像是他的生活取决于此般亲吻着他。他的嘴唇很冷，而Tony感觉不到Steve正抓着战甲的哪一处，但这并没能阻止他回吻，试着尽可能长时间地紧紧抓住他。

也许他们可以补救一切。抓到Zemo，然后处理Ross的问题，还有法案。

Tony永远不能放弃希望。

“是什么让你改变了主意？”Steve问道，仍然站得很紧。

“也许你说的没那么扯。”Tony说道。

他们看着对方好几秒钟。Tony能看到Steve到底在想什么，而他知道他会用这些话回答：你之前应该相信我，你不应该逃跑，我很抱歉我没有相信你，但你也 _ _本应相信我，__ 因为这是双向的。

Steve点点头，如同他也从Tony眼中明白一切。“Ross？”他问道，然后Tony移开视线。“Ross不知道我来了，”他总算说道。不过他知道Tony在 _ _某个地方，__ 但这是之后再处理的问题，不是在身处一个貌似废弃的敌方阵地的时候。

“好吧，”Steve说道，他的声音显然在传达 _ _我能知道这不是全部，但先解决Zemo。__ 所以他们还是能够达成些共识的。真是一个令人愉快的惊喜。

Steve从Tony身边退开，然后朝Barnes点点头。Tony走到他们俩前面——他是那个穿着金属战甲的人——然后他们走进基地深处。不断闪烁的灯光和沉重的气氛像是某种不吉利的预兆，但Tony没有去在意。有一瞬间他觉得这可能不会再发生的时候，他站回到跟Steve同一侧。

就像Steve曾经许诺过的：他们会胜利或者失败，但他们都会 _ _在一起。__

然后，在最后的一扇门后方，他们找到了五个死去的超级士兵、Zemo、和一段老旧的录像，然后Tony的世界就以一种他永远不会预料到的方式崩塌了。

*

他不得不去看，他不得不去把它记牢。这是他欠他母亲的。他没能跟她吻别——所以他现在不得不去站着目视一切，看着Barnes抓住她的喉咙——然后Tony想起了她在唱歌，她的声音是多么的动听，她总是很认真地保养她的声音——然后掐紧，很用力，一动不动，很残忍——

Tony闭上眼睛。

当他再次睁开眼、感觉像是过了好几年的时候，已经结束了：Barnes绕到车后，去到尾箱，然后录像停止了。

他的妈妈，他最爱的妈妈，而Barnes残忍地把她杀死了。

Tony不能消化这一切。他的脑子里像是有一段无限循环的指令，他试着去想别的事——Zemo——Barnes杀了他的妈妈。

Barnes就站在这里，而他杀了他的妈妈。

Steve——

Tony从他身边退了一步。他有一种不祥的预感，他已经知道了。“你知道吗？”他呢喃道。

Barnes杀了他的妈妈，而Steve站在那里，没有去看录像——而是在看着他。

“我不知道那是他干的。”Steve最终开口说道。

所以Tony甚至都不值得美国队长那被高度评价的诚实吗？

他感觉像是在哭泣。他不能表现得这么可怜。“别跟我装蒜，Rogers，”他猛地说道，他的视线已经模糊了，没能模糊到能抹去那恐怖的记忆，他的妈妈，他美丽的妈妈，还有……“你。知。到。吗。”

__拜托说不拜托说抱歉拜托说着是个糟糕的玩笑拜托说这补救的方法_ _

Steve直直地面对着他。“是的。”

他们从来就没有过任何希望。

Tony完全没有去深思熟虑，但他的拳头忽然间就贴上了Steve的下颚时，他一点都不惊讶，因为 _ _Steve一直都知道并且一直在对他撒谎而且Steve知道谁杀了他的妈妈——__

Tony没有去想任何事，只有这个：他想要去伤害某人，任何人，不然他就去伤害他自己，而这是个很诱人的选择，因为他都不能去想象自己再次去思考别的事，还有他的妈妈，甚至还有 _ _Howard，__ 还有Barnes把他的头颅砸碎在方向盘上是发出的令人作呕的声音，还有——

Barnes扑到Tony身上，试着把他从Steve身上扯下来，然后Tony猛地攻击，揍了他一拳，用斥力炮对准了他。跟他不会害怕真的伤到的人干架要简单得多，跟可能会杀掉他的人干架真是简单得多。

也许现在Steve也会这么做。

Barnes毁了他的斥力炮，然后Tony能感觉到他的手在手甲里正在被挤碎。

“Friday，切断我的痛觉受器。”他气喘吁吁地说道，无视掉她的抗议。

除去身体上的疼痛并没有让事情好转。

他躲掉一些拳头并回击，而他不能思考，他值得钢铁侠更擅长远距离作战，然而他不能做计划，他不能——他的妈妈，被站在他面前的这个人杀死了。

Friday再次发出低能源警告。 _ _Tony不在乎。__

“这不是他的错！”Steve挡在Tony和Barnes之间。

即使是现在，还是选择他，即使在他知道……

“我不在乎，”Tony咬牙切齿地说道，“他杀了我的妈妈！”

他觉得自己在某个时候吧Barnes的机械臂炸掉了，而他不在乎，他就是一团糟，他现在既痛苦又愤怒并且悲伤至极，而事情不应该变成这样的，不应该——

Steve打了他，然后Tony蹒跚地攻击回去。这并没有让Steve慢下来，他一直击打着他，盾牌快要把战甲打坏了——Tony不能思考。

“Friday，应对策略。”他喘着气说道。

战甲快速地计算着，然后他只需要跟从，躲避、挥拳、斥力炮，但在低能源，总是低能源，的情况下，因为他上方的攻击能伤害到Hulk，而他仍然不想冒险伤到Steve，他做不到，他只是想要——他想要他 _ _说声道歉__ 他想要他说 _ _这不是你的错，Tony，__ 他想要他说， _ _我们会在一起的，你能做到，__ 他想要Steve支持他这么一次，还有他想要他的妈妈活着。

攻击Steve甚至都不是发泄，这只是让Tony手更多的伤，而他冷漠地想知道，在他再也不能感觉到疼痛的时候，他的身体会怎么样。

Steve走向前伸手去抓Tony，这跟他平时的攻击模式不一样，而Tony躲开，但是晚了一秒——Steve已经触碰到他的战甲，而在下一秒，Tony就跪了下来， _ _浑身到处都是__ 燃烧一般的疼痛，他的显示屏暗了下去，Friday的声音从通讯频道消失了——

Steve把他踢到一边，然后Tony想起一场很久的对话，明白Steve刚刚对他用了电磁脉冲。

在这个时候，他真的不应该感到惊讶。他要么毁掉他真爱的事物，要么他真爱的事物毁掉他。

Steve跪在他身上，不断地在打他——可能用的是盾牌，但Tony看不见，失去作用的面甲正好好地固定在那里，在某种程度上他很感激这一点，这会像这样结束，他会死在黑暗当中，再也不能看见——

Steve扯下了他的面甲。

Tony抬眼看去，Steve正在他的上方，流着血，很愤怒，高举着盾牌。如果他砸的够快，这甚至都不会痛。

但是他没有动。

“你在等什么，Steve？”Tony呢喃道。他现在可能在哭泣，他感觉到嘴里有血液。“结束它吧。”

Steve的表情里有什么改变了。

Tony闭上眼睛。

盾牌插进了战甲的弧形反应堆上，把它砍成两半，但Tony的性命已经不再依赖于此了。 _ _很不幸，__ 他在脑海中呢喃道。

Steve注视着他，脸上是类似于惊恐的表情。

Tony并不确定时间过去了多久，Steve爬开、捡起他的盾牌、离开、没有回头看一眼；Barnes走在他的身旁，一言不发。

Tony想要大吼，让Steve停住脚步，他觉得 _ _盾牌是他爸爸的，__ 而 _ _Steve不配拥有它。__

但是他发不出声音，他不能呼吸。

所以这就是对Steve来说， _ _爱__ 意味着什么，Tony想着，滑入黑暗当中。

*

Tony醒来了。

有那么短暂的一瞬，就在梦境与现实之间，他记得所有发生的事，然后愉快地决定， _ _噩梦。__ 毕竟，不可能是别的。他移到右侧，想要依偎进Steve的怀里，然后发现自己并不能动。下一秒疼痛袭来，他浑身上下每一个部分都在痛。

他惊恐着睁开眼睛，双手想要捂着胸口，但他连这也做不到。

他睁大眼睛环视了四周。很明显，这是医院的病房。军队，很可能。他的右手被铐在床上，他的左手被绷带几乎缠到指尖。他试着去弯曲他的手指，但这只能让疼痛更加剧烈。

他不想活着。这怎么可能呢？Steve把他留在了那里，他回来了吗？只是希望着，他都感到可悲，但是……

他不能想到其他的事，他甚至都不能开始去想他的父母。他怀疑自己永远都做不到了。

他是怎么活下来的？

因为上次他在不应该活下来的时候存活，一个好人死了，而Tony曾相信这一定是有原因的。他被证明是错的。

他不 _ _想要__ 存活下来。

他想要呼叫一名护士，但他怀疑到底有没有人回来，而他很肯定没人能给他任何答案。他的胸口的疼痛因为每次呼吸而加剧着。

他再次失去意识，但没能快到能阻止Steve打他的记忆重新浮现出来。

*

与Steve相反，Ross至少遵守了他的承诺。

Tony没有评价那张他和Steve亲吻的照片。他的生活现在支离破碎，他不在乎。但要是承认那是真的，它可能会被用来对付Steve，而Tony不能允许这样的事，他只是什么都没说。他承认袭击了两名特工并且违反法案去帮助一名已知的罪犯。T'Challa国王指认Zemo是那个策划维也纳袭击的人，而Tony在帮忙抓捕他，但这在Tony一直在重复 _ _‘我违反了法案，我愿意被问责，并且我是自愿违反法案的’__ 的情况下意义并不大。

“这就像是你想要我把你扔到伐木监狱里，然后把钥匙扔掉。”Ross在上一次听证会过后说道。

“为什么，国务卿，这不是 _ _你的__ 秘密梦想吗？”Tony问道，这个笑话在他看来也很无趣。

他想要离开，他想要不去处理任何事，他想要重新开始，或者只是一个结束。一间秘密监狱里的牢房听上去并不怎么糟糕。

“最终的听证会是在明天，Stark，”Ross说道，“我建议你准备好去监狱。”

跟他现在的生活相比有什么不一样吗？Tony想道。这又不像他还有什么东西剩下似的。

Steve说过他爱他，然后为了保护那个杀了他父母的男人伤了他的心。

有时候，Tony觉得，如果他杀了Barnes的话他会感到内疚。有时候他觉得，也许 _ _那样__ 会让Steve下决心杀掉他，这样他就能解脱了。

他被护送回家——最后一晚上的自由，特工们守在每一个门口。

这一回，他没有逃跑。

*

Tony喝醉了。

这仍然痛得像是Steve把他的心脏扯出来然后摧毁掉——而Tony对那种疼痛再熟悉不过了，反应堆在他身上这么多年，也曾经在杀死他。

 _ _他是我的朋友，__ Tony想着，然后想要尖叫，想要毁掉些什么，想要毁掉他自己——这是他的错。

这是他的错，是他让事情变成这个局面，是他没能早些发现那个心理医生不对劲，是他没能准备好让复仇者们看到法案的可能性，是他没能预料到发生在拉各斯的大灾难——

他倾其所有地去信任Steve，而现在他除了一座空了的大宅、碎了的战甲、一整瓶威士忌以外什么都没留下。

这是他自己该死的错误，Tony再次想道，然后喝酒。也许他可以一直喝到足够为止。

他这么努力地去尝试，而他失败了。这不是他的人生写照吗？为什么他一直在尝试？他再也想不起来了。

Rhodey因为他而瘫痪了，Tony永远都不能原谅自己。

复仇者被分裂了。

他要是从来没有存在过，会不会更好？

Tony小心地坐了下来，他的肋骨仍然断裂着，他把瓶子放到身旁的桌子上。Steve的T恤仍然在沙发上，在所有的破事发生之前就被留在了那里，而Tony想要把它烧了，却依旧无法这么做。反正到了明天也无所谓了，不是吗？现在只有伐木监狱在等着他。

Tony在喝酒，已经没有人会去阻止他了。


End file.
